Monsters of Remnant
by FanFictionReader12
Summary: Monsters walk this world among us. Some are plain to see, beasts that seek to consume us and destroy all that we have created. Others hide their intentions with a smile and a laugh, even as they plan to tear down our fragile civilization. And yet some serve as a bulwark against the dark, fighting to protect our way of life. Now the question is, what kind of monster are you? A.U.
1. Prologue

**Anyway the inspiration for this piece was one part my obsession with RWBY and a picture that I saw when I was idly searching through the internet at Godzilla pictures. Particularly the ones that have our favorite King of Monsters human/humanoid. My current favorite is the G.F.P.P. The Godzilla Female Personification Project, therefore I will be using that as my inspiration for the appearances of the Kaiju that will be appearing in this piece.**

 **Not every Kaiju will be female however I will be sticking to the theme that RWBY has in that a lot of the prominent Kaiju will be females.**

 **The land that the Kaiju inhabit is the continent that looks like a dragon in the north western part of the map. They are considered the Fifth Kingdom however their borders have been completely shut off for the past couple hundred years. At this point most people consider them urban legends.**

 **This all occurred while I was going on a The Games We Play by Ryuugi binge and as such you will find some shout outs to his masterpiece.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth while Godzilla belongs to Toho. I own nothing.**

 **-Edited on 26NOV16- Changed a few things, nothing really serious.**

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 ** _"-agedy has struck as Inter-Kingdom Flight number 4756 disappeared over Fafnir late last night. Prior to the disappearance the pilot reported having to deviate from the scheduled flight plan due to a large flock of Nevermore appearing in their flight path."_**

 _Shatter_

A ceramic plate, lovingly decorated with childish drawings, slipped from boneless fingers to crash to the floor. The plate broke into jagged pieces but this was only dimly recognized. Horrorstruck eyes locked onto the small monitor that they had in the kitchen, desperate for anything, anything at all that would tell her that her baby was safe.

 _ **"Less than an hour later the CCT lost all track of Flight number 4756, prompting a massive manhunt. The wreckage was found earlier this morning floating within Skragg Gulf. Of the fifty-nine passengers of the tragic Flight, only seven still drew breath with five of that number perishing before they could be helped."**_

Two. Two chances for her baby boy to be safe. She knew that she was cruel to hope that the other fifty-seven people might have died in his stead but she would apologize to those people in Hell as long as he was safe.

Pictures of the survivors were plastered over the screen and Isabella Arc, matriarch of the Arc family and mother of nine, felt her heart shatter.

The pictures left the screen but Isabella looked on with dead eyes, not really paying attention to the outside world.

Her youngest child… her baby boy…

The one child who she thought would be safe. The only one of her children who she would never have to stay up late at night, waiting for that dreaded phone call telling her that her string of luck had finally run out, that the Grimm had finally claimed a soul from her family. Taken by a freak storm.

 _Brrrring. Brrrring._

A scroll lying on the counter unnoticed until now lit up, showing the picture of a blond man with a smile that felt entirely inappropriate right now. Under the picture the words Daddy flashed bright white. _Jacques thought he was funny when he changed his contact on her scroll,_ the thought came unbidden. As if in a dream the statuesque blonde pawed for the scroll, missing the first two times before she finally picked it up.

"Hello, Arc residence this is Isabella speaking how can I help you?" she spoke softly into the receiver, her voice barely registering in her own ears.

 _ **"Listen honey, I just saw the news."**_ The voice of her husband cracked with barely suppressed anguish. _**"I want you to sit down and remain calm, I'm calling in a favor with a pilot I know. I'll be in Vale in less than five hours."**_ Why would he be coming over? Isn't he supposed to be meeting Jaune in Vacuo right now?

Understanding dawned on her then. Her baby boy, Jaune, was gone. And like that the world was pulled out from underneath her. Sobs racked

Isabella's body as she sunk to the floor, clutching her scroll to her chest.

"Mommy?" Bright blue eyes, clear as the sky itself peaked from around the corner. "Mommy what's wrong?"

Wordlessly Isabella gestured for her youngest daughter, Jaune's twin sister, to come and join her, causing for her little girl to dash into her arms. Through her broken sobs, Isabella explained to her daughter why her brother wouldn't be coming home anymore. Jackie's tears joined her mother's.

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 _ **What separates a man from a monster?**_

Black icy waves surged across the bay around him, pulling and dragging him beneath the depths. Every time he would manage to reach the surface a wave would slam back down on top of him.

 _ **Is it how he holds himself? The way he looks?**_

His body was aching, his lungs burning but still he fought on, clutching a big white sheathed sword in his left hand as he desperately tried to tread water. There had to be land around here somewhere.

 _ **What about his personality? His friends?**_

There! He could see a beach. He's going to make it!

 _ **None of that matters to a monster.**_

Revitalized by this discovery, the young boy renewed his struggle, pushing himself even further.

 _ **In the end, conviction is the deciding factor.**_

After what felt like an eternity, the boy could feel sand beneath his feet. Sweet glorious sand!

A hacking cough forced its way from his throat as his lungs demanded air and he fell gasping for breath in the sand.

 _ **For when a man is truly convinced that he is in the right…**_

Rolling over onto his back, the boy stared through wet blonde hair and let a hollow chuckle spill from his lips.

 _ **He is capable of doing great and terrible things.**_

"I'm alive." He said, in a voice that he almost didn't even recognize. A five-minute rest, he decided, then he would try and find shelter.

 _ **T** ** _h_ e line between man and monster is a thin one.**_

Five minutes turned into ten which turned into twenty which turned into thirty and before he knew it the boy had been on the beach staring up at the sky for almost an hour.

 _Crrch. Crrch._

A pair of black boots, the sturdy kind that you would wear while hiking, came into view out of the corner of his eye. Glancing in that direction, the boy froze as he locked eyes with his visitor.

 _ **The real question is…**_

Sky blue locked onto burning orange.

 _ **How far is the man willing to go?**_

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Welp let me know what you think! Ta ta.**


	2. Ozpin I

**Alright here we go again. Hopefully this will pique some more interest. Thanks for the reviews.**

 **-Edited 26NOV2016- Changed a few things to match with canon, also added to my explanation of the Kaiju's abilities. I gave the impression earlier that they were impossible to defeat monsters when that's false. Kaiju are physically superior to their human and faunus counterparts, as in they are faster and stronger.**

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Eight Years Later**

 _It is too early for this shit_.

Sighing, Ozpin took another sip of his coffee in a vain attempt to drown out the incessant whining of the various councilmen and dignitaries around him. To his left he could see James likewise treating the gathered politicians with the same regard he would give to a dangerous Grimm.

 _And to think that I thought that today would be an uneventful._

Instead of a boring average morning, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy found himself on the receiving end of panicked cries for help from the Council of Vale. People whom he quite frankly did not like despite having to work alongside them in order to protect the land that he loved.

When he received the message from the Council to convene immediately, Ozpin thought that he was going to have to listen to another round of complaints about how he had been running Beacon or maybe they would have actually worked up the nerve to fire him.

 _Good luck with that._

Imagine his surprise when upon arriving at the Council chamber, he was greeted by his old friend and fellow Headmaster, General Ironwood of the Atlesian Military Academy, looking back at him from one of the large screens around the room. As happy as he was to see his old friend, difficult as he could be at times, the only time Ozpin ever saw his former teammate was when things have gone horribly wrong.

Ozpin felt the end of his patience reach in sight as the door opened, letting in a dignified looking white haired man wearing an impeccable tailored suit. Thankfully said man was the last person need before they could begin the meeting.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Schnee," the grey haired headmaster gave the frosty eyed business tycoon a nod, gesturing for him to take a seat.

Jacques Schnee, CEO of the infamous Schnee Dust Company, returned the nod with one of his own, recognizing the gesture for what it was. Despite the two men's differing opinions on several key issues, Faunus rights only being the most prominent one, both knew that some issues were bigger than their own.

Once everyone was seated, Ozpin turned the man who would be presiding over this Council session. "Njano could you please tell what you know."

Njano Osei, a usually somber young man of few words, seemed rather nervous. Considering that the thirty-five-year-old man was a recently retired huntsman who had spent days in the Grimm Wastes surviving off the land, this was odd to say the least.

The retired huntsman made a swiping motion on his Scroll, bringing up a map of Remnant, separated into grids and shaded one of four colors; white for secured ground, grey for contested zones, black for unknown and red for grounds held by the Grimm. It was almost depressing how much of the world was covered in red and black zones.

"Approximately five hours ago one of our western Forward Relay Posts picked up a radio signal-"

"That's all fine and dandy Councilor but what so special about a FRP picking up a radio signal?" A rather stout red haired man cut in. "Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that the entire purpose behind the Forward Relay Posts to pick up radio calls from Hunters and Huntresses in the field?"

"If you would have let me finish my statement instead of interrupting me Mr. Winchester, I would have gotten to my point by now," Njano shot back, a frown crossing his tanned features as he gave his fellow Council member a pointed look. "Now if I could continue without any further interruptions?" A round of nods answered him.

Straightening his suit jacket, Njano resumed his presentation. "As I was saying this signal did not come from one our Expeditionary Field Hunters. In fact, this signal does not belong to any units we have at home or abroad."

"What about a foreign unit? Maybe an Atlesian Airship crashed en route to deliver supplies for the Vytal Festival coming up soon?" One of the councilors asked the valid question. Even with the Festival being almost a year away, preparations for the event have already begun. For the first time in eight years the Vytal Festival would be held again in Vale and the Council wanted to make an impression.

"That is why I have asked General Ironwood to listen in on our meeting and provide some insight."

" _ **Yes Councilor Njano,"**_ The General spoke up from the screen. _**"The signal that the FRP picked up is very faint but we have managed to get a reading and confirm that this reading is not any of our units, nor does it belong to Vacou or Mistral. We've managed to isolate and amplify the signal using the CCT."**_

Njano, taking this as his cue, uses his scroll to manipulate the image being projected over the table. The map of Remnant seemed to expand as the image focused on the location of the signal's source.

"You have to be shitting me."

Silence followed as the Dark Continent, the landmass north west of Vale, floated above the heads of the Council of Vale, a glowing icon having been placed on its eastern coast closest to Vale itself. Councilor Winchester, the man who spoke earlier was gaping up at the image, either ignoring or unaware of the looks generated by his comment.

Giving his fellow council members a dry look, Njano went to deliver his next little tidbit of information. "That isn't even the most remarkable piece of news that I have. The signal contains a message…"

Ozpin sighed and took the bait. "And what pray tell does this message say?"

The dark skinned man gave Ozpin a smile. "You have to see this for yourself," he said as he pressed an icon on his scroll.

" _ **-etings and good day. This Godzilla, High King of Orein and King of the Kaiju. On this day we would like to open diplomatic discussion with our neighboring Kingdoms. A diplomatic party shall be waiting at the location of this transmission for the next five days. Greetin-"**_ Njano clicked the recording off.

 _Well isn't this interesting._

"As you can see," Njano spoke, gesturing with his scroll, "This has the potential of becoming either the event of the decade or a disaster unseen since the Great War."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Councilor Njano but, Kaiju?" a heavily tanned woman asked hesitantly, as if she wasn't sure about what she was saying. "I was under the impression that they were a tall tale, a myth."

The former huntsman shook his head. "While the Kaiju have been out of contact with the rest of the known world for quite some time, a myth they are not."

"And can you tell us about these, Kaiju you called them?" a rotund man in a white striped suit questioned, looking around the room at a mix of knowing and confused faces. "I do believe that this is the first I've heard of them outside of rumors."

"Kaiju are a species of humanoids with similar features to what we observe in faunus," Njano spoke, bringing up images of savage looking humanoids with horns, claws wings and tails.

The images depicted a vicious war between the kaiju and an alliance between humans and faunus. The kaiju, seemingly larger than their foes, fought against multiple enemies.

"As you can see the kaiju are very similar to the faunus with their being many distinct sub species and animalistic traits. However, these traits are much more prominent in the kaiju than their faunus cousins. They are also much, much more dangerous."

"Dangerous? How?" Councilor Winchester raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Yes extremely so. You see aura manifests differently in kaiju than it does in either humans or faunus. Instead of serving as a shield against all attacks their aura acts as a blade to brandish against their enemies. Their bodies are supercharged, pushed beyond all limits with physical abilities that are rarely ever even ." Njano paused, glancing about the room before continuing. "To put it into perspective, a single kaiju of average power and training could physically dominate one of our better trained huntsmen barring exceptional circumstances. And there are thousands of them, all trained warriors. This is an astounding occurrence, imagine having hundreds of these beings working in concert with some of our best hunter teams to clear out hordes of Grimm. We would retake so much land." Njano seemed to stare off into the distance.

Jacques Schnee interjected. "How do we even know this is a legitimate transmission? What little records we have of the Kaiju spoke of them as a part of a reclusive and private culture verging on isolationist. Not to mention the borderline xenophobia that they are reported to have exhibited during our past interactions."

 _Is it wrong that I find a Schnee complaining about xenophobia both ironic and hilarious?_

Njano shook his head in disagreement. "While yes I do agree that this is odd occurrence and past interactions were rather sour our potential gains are monumental. The Dark Continent, or the Orein as they refer to it, possess the largest veins of dust in the world. For Oums sake they used it as a decoration!"

Noise erupted from around the table as various council member attempted to make themselves heard first. When speed proved insufficient they turned to volume as each individual councilor grew louder in an attempt to be heard over their fellows.

 _Clank_

Silence, made more profound by the previous level of noise, once again echoed throughout the chamber. Ozpin let out a sigh as he set his combat cane up against his chair.

" _ **Thank you Ozpin. Let's not forget their enchanted weaponry and skill Aura Magic. If the Orein Kingdoms have finally made the decision to step out onto the world stage and join us as equals then we have a lot to gain from this,"**_ General Ironwood spoke for the first time since the recording was played. _**"I believe that this is worth looking into. Ozpin?"**_

The grey haired headmaster gave his counterpart a nod as a smile stole across his face. "I concur. Even though we are currently in an age of peace the age old truth holds strong. One can never have too many friends."

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Alright that's a wrap, goodnight guys!**


	3. Olivia I

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait but I've been busy with work. Anyway here is the latest chapter from yours truly. Have fun.**

 _ **-**_ **Monsters of Remnant-**

 _Breathe, Arc. Just breathe. Go to your happy place. Focus on your breathing and nothing else. Not the rattling of the dustplane, not the clouds whipping by, not the sea thousands of feet beneath me. Just me and my happy thoughts._

"You feeling alright over their buddy?" a deep male voice spoke as tried, and failed, to contain his snickers.

Cerulean blue eyes glared out from beneath golden lashes, sending vicious daggers into their owner's teammate.

"Shut… _urgh…_ UP!" the blond snarled, valiantly trying to keep from vomiting all over the deck, "Didn't your mother, oh Ohm, teach you not... _glup…_ make fun of a lady."

The dark haired man let out a barking laugh at his teammate, causing the statuesque blond to violently swear at him further. Olivia Arc, seventh daughter of the Arc Family, much like every other member of her family suffers from severe motion sickness. Well, every blood related member, Mother ever had any trouble with it.

When her team was tapped for a mission, Olivia felt a more than a bit of trepidation. When the twenty eight year old huntress saw that five other teams were chosen that bit grew into a full on worry.

 _Smack_

"Ow, what the hell Randolf?" the man, his dog ears pressing flat against his skull.

"Lay off her Sean, you know she doesn't do well on airships," a tired looking young man said, cuffing his laughing partner across the back of the head.

Oliva gave Randolf a thankful glance that he returned with a nod before turning back to his friend.

"Besides," he continued, dropping his voice as he dragged a hand through his light brown hair, "This assignment can't be easy for her. Remember?"

The dark haired dog faunus gave his friend an irritated glare. "Of course I realize that, I'm trying to distract her," he whispered back.

It was then that the fourth and final member of their team chimed in. "Enough Sean," his voice was quiet but sharp, barely more than a whisper despite everyone in the cabin hearing it clearly. The short, quiet redhead opened his violet eyes from where he sat on the floor, a single katana lying across his lap. Kawakami Gensai, current heir to the Hiten-Mitsugiri Style, idly scratched the cross shaped scar on his cheek in thought.

"This one believes that your course of actions, while full of the best intentions will only bring sorrow to our dear friend and teammate. Olivia-dono knows if she desires our assistance in matters of the mind and soul that she needs only to ask, that it is." his words, though soft, held a certainty that few their age could match.

Even in her motion sickness induced haze, Olivia couldn't help but to give her shortest teammate a gleaming, if somewhat shaky smile. "Thank you Gensai," she said, causing the swordsman to turn an adorable shade of red. He never could deal with praise well.

 _Urgh_

If it weren't for the tempest raging within her stomach she would tease him more. "So when are we going land Gensai?"

The slim redhead tilted his head, lifting his scroll up to view. "According to the readings I have received from our pilot, the Dark Continent should be coming up on our left side in less than five minutes."

Sure enough the endless sea that the Bullheads had been flying over ended as towering cliffs and small, rough beaches emerged into view. The Dark Continent was a dreary, solemn place, with tall mountains, dark forests and long, winding rivers. There was a splash of color however, nestled on top of a nearby plateau. Brightly colored tents, decorated with banners and ribbons dotted the plateau and even as far away as they were, Olivia could see a mass of people moving about the camp.

"Well, it looks like they've rolled out the red carpet for us," Sean chuckled weakly, eyeing the massive throng of people.

Randolf slapped him upside the head again.

Nodding a thanks in his direction, Gensai addressed his team. "Now who remembers the diplomatic briefing that we were given before the mission begin."

The silence was telling. As was how the entire team tried to avoid his gaze.

The redhead sighed. "Really? This one expected this from Sean," he said, ignoring the 'hey' that generated from the dog faunus. "But Randolf, Olivia? Disappointing, that it is."

Sighing, Randolf gave his shorter team leader a tired look. "I did not get any sleep last night, unfortunately I conked out during the speech. I apologize."

Olivia on the other hand, looked guiltily to the side. "I'm sorry as well Gensai, I was just distracted. You know how I am with the Dark Continent."

Giving his partner a sad look Gensai nodded his acquiesce, leaving Olivia to stare out across the landscape.

Almost a decade ago, tragedy had struck the Arc family as one of the youngest children, a boy named Jaune, was lost in a dustplane crash over the Dark Continent. It had struck Olivia and her sisters especially hard, as it was by their suggestion that Jaune was even making the trip across the sea to Vacou in order to receive training from their father, hoping to spare their younger brother from their mothers hellish training methods. They had only wanted to see their little brother again. As sad and tragic as the accident was, it did help heal the Arc family of a lot of their issues. The loss of her only son drove their mother to release her pride and reconcile with her estranged daughters.

As the dustplane squadron came down on a section of the plateau that was cordoned off, Olivia shook herself from her musing. She had a job to do.

Disembarking from their dustplane, team KROS found that they were the outermost team from the group of diplomats in the center. It put them in a perfect position to see the surrounding area.

Sean bumped his partner in the side. "Check out the locals," he said, leering at a passing woman wearing what could be charitably called a dancing outfit, if it weren't for the sheer amount of skin that could be seen through the crisscrossed fabric.

His partner responded with a predictable smack to the back of the horn dogs head. "Keep it in your pants Black," Randolf sighed, well used to the way his partner acted.

"Lock it up you too," Olivia snapped, seeing a figure in a long, multicolored robe stride purposefully towards the group. "We have company."

Said company was the first Kaiju that they had ever scene. She stood a little over six feet tall, with long white hair reaching down to her lower back. On her forehead a pair of antenna could be seen and the single most magnificent pair of wings that Olivia had ever seen sat, folded against her back. She wore a long multicolored robe, primarily white but with colored designs dancing and swirling their way up the robes.

"Good morning," she spoke in a smooth melodious voice. "My King has sent me here to guide you to where he shall meet with your chosen representatives." She stopped a few feet away. "I am Lady Mothra, and welcome to Orein."

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Sweet. Alright there you are. Again sorry for the wait. Next chapter will have a fight scene so fingers crossed. Hope it will be good. Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Olivia II

**Greetings friends. How's life treating you. I've been really busy settling into my new base and getting used to life on the ship that it has taken me much longer than I thought it would to get this out to you, but here it is. Rest assured people I am not in any danger of abandoning this story. The problem so far hasn't been figuring out the plot, I already have that planned out. Its finding the time to write the piece and keeping the characters, well in character. Character interactions are my weak point as a writer. Oh and for those of you waiting for a Jaune POV, you're going to be waiting a long while. I like to set challenges for myself when I write and the challenge for this fic is to write a complete story without using the POV of my two protagonists, Jaune and another character that I haven't introduced yet. Anyway tell me what you think.**

 **-Edited 26NOV2016-**

 **-Monster of Remnant-**

It didn't take long for the group of Huntsmen to organize themselves. While the diplomats, led by Councilor Njano, exchanged pleasantries with their guide, the Huntsmen teams separated into two groups. The first group, consisting of team KROS, JLOS, and NVIE would stay with the diplomats during the course of the negotiations, both to protect their charges and to discreetly inspect the forces that the Kaiju Lords had to muster. The second group would stay with the Dust-planes to ensure that they had an escape route.

To the Vale diplomats, the settlement was a jarring difference from what they expected. The few historical records they could find from the last time two species interacted did not paint a pretty picture. Humans were used as slave labor, as soldiers and as workers, suffering under the rule of their Kaiju masters. What they saw around them did not support that conclusion.

Olivia, in particular, felt as if her head was on a swivel, turning all around as she tried to absorb everything around her. Everywhere she looked she would see brightly clothed people, mostly humans with the occasional Kaiju thrown in, chattering with loud happy voices. Most were armed, with a dagger or short sword at most, and they wore odd clothes but they walked with a confidence and security that they typically only saw in citizens living in the major cities. Still, as bright and exciting at the fair was it was the Kaiju that seized her attention.

The Kaiju were a very tall people from what she could see, with the shortest one she could see standing at least half a foot over Olivia's own five foot seven. Each had features that Olivia usually saw on Faunus, only taken to the extreme. Olivia saw horns and ears, some of them reaching a foot in length, jutting from the heads around her. And then there were the exotic sights. Every single Kaijus that she could see, baring the guide walking in front of them, had a long tail trailing behind them and more than a few had wings folded on their backs, their guide being the most breathtaking example of the latter.

Speaking of their guide, Olivia felt her eyes drift back to the white haired Kaiju leading them to the meeting grounds. As if sensing her gaze, the woman, Mothra addressed them for the first time since the group began to move.

"Are you surprised?" She asked, her melodious voice washing over them.

Olivia shook her head. "Well no, I mean yes, I mean," she said stumbling over her words as she tried to sort out her thoughts.

To her surprise, instead of being offended Mothra looked amused. "I am guessing that you were expecting a more, confrontational first contact? Something along the lines of a military installation? Or is it our appearances that shock you so?"

The blond Huntress took a deep breath and continued. "This entire thing isn't exactly what I expected to see. Not that it's a bad thing." Out of the corner of her eye Olivia could see her teammates share a smirk.

Assholes.

The Kaiju woman nodded as if Olivia's confusion was to be expected.

"Truth be told there was quite a bit of hesitation, if not outright refusal on our end as well."

That caused more than a few eyebrows to raise up, something she noticed. Sean, however was the one to voice what they were all thinking.

"If you guys weren't completely on board for this whole shin ding then why even bother reaching out?"

Realizing how Seans' question could be interpreted, Councilor Njana hurried to defuse the situation only to stop as their guide responded. Soft tinkling laughter rang out over their group as Mothra turned to address them as a group.

"Thank you for addressing the issue so bluntly," she spoke, laughter dying down. "It is a rather refreshing change of pace. Allow me to return such a courtesy. The reason that we have extended communications towards the Kingdoms of Remnant is a change in regime, with our new High King holding humanity in a much more positive light than his predecessor."

Olivia felt her eyes narrow. "Something tells me that a line of thought didn't roll over so well with the traditionalists," she said, sharing a knowing look with her team.

Mothra shook her head sadly, "No but they have little choice. Humans, and more specifically, Romans have too much momentum for them to counter with any real significance."

The diplomats and huntsmen shared a confused look. Njano bit the bullet and asked the question they were all asking themselves. "Roman? I'm sorry Lady Mothra I thought that this kingdom was called Orien."

The kaiju gave them an understanding smile and explained. "You would be correct in that assumption. However our political system is rather complicated."

"Could you give us a brief overview?" He asked, wanting as much information as he could get before the negotiations began. Olivia couldn't blame him, it sucked going into situations blind, and any info they got was valuable.

"Firstly," Mothra began as they continued their walk through the grounds, "Orien, while considered a kingdom in itself, does not hold any land. Instead the Orien Kingdom is used to describe the five semi-independent countries that call this land home collectively."

 _How the Grimm soaked hell does that work?_ Olivia thought to herself as she tried to picture what relations between five separate kingdoms all sharing the same land would be. "Excuse me ma'am, but wouldn't the Grimm capitalize on your division?" Randolf asked politely, thinking back

Mothra gave him a confused look. "Grimm?" She said in a questioning tone.

For a brief moment the Vale representatives could only stare at the woman. In the end, Sean was the one to break the silence.

"You know the Grimm," the Faunus huntsman spoke slowly, either not seeing or ignoring the warning look Njano and his team gave him.

"Demons of the night? Soulless abominations hellbent on ripping down the very fabric of civilization? Ring any bells?"

Olivia could see understanding dawn on their hosts face. "Oh you mean the Fomori," Mothra said, a smile dancing across her face as she saw their group look at each other in confusion. "There has been absolutely zero contact between our cultures for over three hundred years. And the occasions we did interact were not very peaceful. I would be shocked if we used the same words to describe similar things."

The white haired Kaiju turned and continued down the path, leading the Vale contingent away from the center of the fair. As she walked, Mothra picked up her explanation where she left off. "There is the Merian Kingdom on the west coast, Shisa to the south, Venusia lies to the north, Ishiro takes up the center of our continent, and lastly there is Rome whose lands we are using now. Ishiro is the seat of our overall government, ruled by our High King. The other countries answer to our High King, the King of Ishiro, but are otherwise left to govern themselves. In times of crisis or in the defense of the Orein, the High King marshals the armed forces of all of the countries. The High King is also responsible for keeping the peace between the five countries. In terms of everyday defense however, the country in question is responsible for their own protection. This is how we have kept ourselves from being overrun by the… what did you call them? Grimm, correct?" She asked, looking back at Councilor Njana for confirmation.

He nodded faintly, apparently distracted by the information that Mothra had dumped on them. To be fair Olivia was in the same boat. Even with the hundreds of miles separating them it feels like each of the four kingdoms have something to fight about. The idea that five separate, or semi-independent countries could live so close to each other without fighting was mind boggling. As she was coming out of her daze, Olivia noticed that they were being led towards what looked like a large cavern guarded by a group of soldiers. She could hear the clamor of voices and a steady thumping noise coming from the inside of the cavern.

"Where are you taking us?" She asked, intentionally keeping her voice friendly even as she furiously began thinking of contingency plans. Glancing to her sides, she saw that her teammates were tensing up as well.

The Kaiju woman didn't give any sign of having noticed their preparations. "Legate Arcorius was concerned about leaving the High King out in the open where a long range bombardment could target. So he convinced Godzilla to hold the actual meeting in a nearby location."

"The cave?" Sean asked incredulously.

Mothra gave him a small smirk. "If you are concerned about this being a trap, don't be. The soldiers will go in ahead of our group and we are only going to the first chamber, barely a hundred yards in. You are welcome to post your own guards at the entrance, if only for your peace of mind."

A quiet conversation was held amongst the diplomats as they huddled together. And apparently it was a quick one, because less than a minute later they broke apart and Njana gave the Kaiju a nod, gesturing for her to lead them.

She gave them a radiant smile. "Marvelous, please follow me." She walked down to the cave, the soldiers snapping to attention and filing after her with a military precision that impressed Olivia in spite of herself.

The Vale contingent followed after them, team JLOS replacing the soldiers guarding the cavern and the other two teams shadowing the diplomats.

As they walked into the cave, torchlight guiding their way, Olivia felt her stomach twist in a way that had nothing to do with air sickness. God I hope this ends well, she thought, the thumping noise and the sound of voices growing with every step she took.

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Review and tell me what you think. If you think it's garbage please tell me what you think I can do to fix it. Bye now.**


	5. Olivia III

**Alright I wasn't expecting this to come out as quick as it did. Anyway don't expect this rate of updates in the future. Enjoy.**

 **-Edited 26NOV2016-**

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 _Dmm dmm dmm_

Olivia heard the steady thump grow until it was a thunderous boom, echoing off the walls of the tunnel. Casting a sideways glance at their host, Olivia noticed that the Kaiju woman looked unconcerned. In fact, she looked more amused than anything. Up ahead she could hear a the voiced crescendo into a roar that eclipsed the booming noise. The Huntress was about to ask what that was when they arrived at their destination.

 _Dmm dmm dmm_

Unlike the path that they had taken to get there, the place where they were going to meet the Kaiju's head honcho was both well lit and packed. The cavern was large, well over a hundred feet tall, with a large pit that was dug in the center. Around the pit Olivia could see a ring of soldiers, all clad in near identical red and silver armor. In their hands they each held a spear and a large rectangular shield that they slammed onto the ground in unison, creating the echoing beat that she had heard coming in. Behind the soldiers was a raised platform, upon which sat a group that immediately seized the Valean's attention in spite of the clamor in front of them.

 _Dmm dmm dmm_

At the forefront, staring down into the pit with a savage grin on his face, was one of the most striking Kaiju that Olivia had seen yet. Even sitting down he was obviously the largest person in the room, with huge muscles that strained against his shirt. A mane of thick black hair adorned his head and a pair of what looked like short horns jutted back from the crown of his head. Crystal like spikes sprouted from the back of his neck and his lower back before trailing down the long charcoal grey reptilian tail that swayed behind him. Around his neck he wore a large medallion with a vaguely dragon shaped imprint, the symbol of his office apparently, and he had a large warhammer lying across his lap. Around him Olivia could see a group of attendants, almost all humans or Faunus with only two Kaiju that she could see, all scurrying about, offering him food or drink. Even with the distance between them, the Valean could see his burning orange eyes dancing with savage glee. Sitting to his right there was a second figure but Olivia couldn't get a good look at him before they started moving again and her view was blocked.

 _Dmm dmm dmm_

Without a word Mothra led them around the pit, the soldiers blocking their view even as a few of the hunters, Olivia included, strained over them to look. What she could see, however, was the way that the soldiers that had a good view reacted. Every so often that would break out into cheers, with the occasional jeer and taunt thrown in. It was like watching the crowd at the Vytal Festival during the tournament.

 _Dmm dmm dmm_

Olivia cut herself free from her musings as they walked up to the platform.

"My King," Mothra greeted her liege with a loud voice, "I present to you the diplomatic party from the Kingdom of Vale." She finished with a bow, arm outstretched as if she were presenting a prize on one of those game shows that Olivia's family watched sometimes. It was a mildly bizarre sight.

 _Dmm dmm dmm_

The King turned his head to regard his guests, a broad smile dancing across his face. "Welcome honored guests," he said in a boisterous voice, standing to greet them with outstretched arms, as if he were about to hug them. "I am Godzilla, High King of the Orien," he gave them a lopsided grin. "To be honest I was half expecting you to not show up. I hope that the trip treated you well?"

Taken aback by his blunt greeting, it took the Valeans a second to reorient themselves. Njano gave the King of the Kaiju a bow, "The honor is ours, Your Majesty. We apologize for the wait, it took some time to gather the necessary people and supplies."

 _Dmm dmm dmm_

The large Kaiju quirked an eyebrow in response. "It took you seven days to make a single day flight across the channel for, what, twelve people?" He asked, clearly amused.

Njano was about to speak up when he was interrupted by the person sitting next to Godzilla. "Closer to thirty than twelve, Zilla and unlike you I expected this delay," the man spoke, remarked without turning his attention from the pit in front of them. He sounded surprisingly young. That however was a secondary concern to Olivia.

 _Dmm dmm dmm_

They've been keeping tabs on us, she thought to herself. Not that the idea was surprising, in fact Olivia would have been shocked if they didn't have any tails. One just didn't allow foreign agents to walk around your country without any checks, that was a special level of stupid. What caught Olivia's attention was that apparently not a single huntsmen in their party had detected their shadows.

Godzilla cocked an eyebrow at the man's comments but didn't seem all that offended. In fact his amusement only grew. "Oh?" He asked, turning to give him a look and giving Olivia the first full view of the man. She felt her brain ground to a halt.

This… this is impossible…

 _Dmm dmm dmm_

Legate Arcorius took this as a prompt to explain his reasoning. "First they would have to gather the necessary people, many of whom would have prior commitments considering their places in society. Huntsmen would need to be called back from patrols, new huntsmen would need to be sent to said locations," he explained, turning to face the group. "Then they would have to train them on the do's and don'ts of diplomacy, at least for those who were not trained in the art. As for the numbers, there would be a team of pure diplomatic personnel with each member having a huntsmen team assigned to them and two additional teams just in case. Three teams are guarding the landing zone in order to ensure an escape route should things go disastrously wrong, another is guarding the entrance to the cave here for the same reason and the last two teams are here to defend against treachery on our part. One team would escort the diplomats to the safety with the other providing a distraction for their extraction." The Legate shrugged his shoulders as the Valeans each gave him an incredulous look. "It's what I would do."

He was young, with almost feminine features and long blond hair hanging loosely around his eyes. He wore a dark grey version of the armor the soldiers from before were wearing, covered in intricate golden carvings. He had a short sword strapped to his right side and a familiar looking longsword leaning against his side. Sky blue eyes, glowing gold along the edges, scanned their group, stopping for a moment on herself before continuing with his scan.

He was declared dead years ago…

Those oh so familiar eyes locked back onto hers.

 _Dmm dmm dmm_

"Hello Olivia." Jaune spoke softly, a warm smile sliding across his face.

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Let me know what you think.**


	6. Olivia IV

**Alright I'm trying a new formatting. This should be the last time you'll see Olivia for a while. Sorry for the lateness, this chapter kicked my ass six ways till sunday. Still I did manage to finish the next chapter so thats a bit of good news.**

 **-Edited 27NOV2016-**

 **-Monsters of Remnants-**

 **Olivia IV**

Talks passed in a blur after that and before she knew it, Olivia found herself sitting on the pavilion that the King was on when they walked in, dead brother by her side. _Well I guess he couldn't be considered dead now can he,_ her brain shot at her snidely. _Shut up me,_ she fired back as she turned to speak to Jaune.

"It's good to see you Olivia," He spoke up, stopping her dead in her tracks. Divines it had been so long since she had seen him. He was older now, with long hair that she was _so_ going to tease him about later, but he was _alive_ and he was _here_ and that was all that she cared about.

"How have you been?" he asked, either not noticing or ignoring her staring.

An incredulous snort escaped from her lips. "Really?" she snarked, fighting the tears back. "Damn near eight years and the first thing you ask is how have you been?"

Her little shit of a brother just smirked at her, propping himself up with a hand as he looked at her. They were silent for a moment as Olivia collected her thoughts.

"I'm sure you have quite a few questions for me," He stated more than asked, shifting so that he was facing the pit she noticed when she walked in. Out of the corner of her eyes Olivia could see that soldiers were beginning to congregate around it again.

She had to suppress a second snort. "No shit. But they can wait till we get home." Jaune was silent and Olivia felt her gut clench painfully but she waited for him to respond.

Finally, he spoke up. "I'm staying here Olivia, in Rome."

The cavern they were in was warm but Olivia felt a chill sink into her bones.

"Why?"

Jaune faced her, sky blue eyes meeting sky blue ringed with gold in a look that was a solemn as it was steady. "Do you know what the word Legate means?" he asked instead, gesturing towards the soldiers below them.

Olivia shook her head. _That's what they called him before,_ she thought, remembering what the soldiers at the entrance had said to Mothra.

"It means to command a Legion," he continued seeing her silence. "When I first arrived in these lands, I had nothing but the clothes on my back, and an old sword I could barely use," Jaune placed a hand on Crocea Mors where it rested beside him. "Now I hold one of the highest military and political offices within the Republic, giving me power and influence never before held by a man born outside of Rome."

His voice grew hard and firm. "I will use this power to protect my new home, to guide my new people to a bright future. They have placed their lives in _my_ hands, and I will not take such trust lightly. I gave my word Olivia," left unspoken was the family motto.

She wanted to be indignant, to rail against his words. But when she opened her mouth all that came out was a soft voice asking if he was cutting ties with their family.

He shook his head, grinning ruefully. "If you had been paying attention, dear sister, you wouldn't be asking that question," the younger blond said in a chiding tone.

Olivia wanted to groan. Why in the name of the Divines did he have to grow into a smartass?

Apparently the younger blond noticed her reaction because he rolled his eyes and continued. "Reuniting with our family is sixty percent of the reason why I pushed for us to enter the world stage again."

"And the other forty percent?" Olivia played along, a relieved smile sliding across her face.

A secretive smile stole across his face. "That's a secret," he said before turning to gesture towards the gathering soldiers. "For now just enjoy the show, after all it is a prelude of what is to come."

Curiosity piqued, Olivia focused on the pit that the soldiers were circling around. Their elevation made looking into the pit rather easy in spite of the growing crowd.

 _Dmm dmm dmm_

She felt herself jump as the primal beat started up again, the soldiers slamming their shields into the ground in unison. Inside the pit she could see a single soldier.

 _Dmm dmm dmm_

The soldier stood in the center of the pit, unarmed and clad in only a pair of pants. He turned to face the podium and raised a fist. The crowd fell silent.

"Saluto qui praecesserunt me! Ave legatus, salve rex magnus!" he cried out to the uproarious applause of the soldiers. The beat started again, this time carried by a set of drums that were set off to the side. As he lowered his arm Olivia leaned towards her brother.

 _Dmm dmm dmm_

"What did he say?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of the scene.

Jaune murmured back a reply that she could barely hear over the clamor. "I salute those who have gone before me. Hail Legate, Hail High King. It's a formal declaration given before a gladiatorial match when only a single fighter takes part."

 _Dmm dmm dmm_

 _Then who is he going to fight?_ She wanted to ask but he question was answered before she could focus. One of the pits walls fell away, some unseen mechanism or ability causing the stone to shift and move, revealing a familiar and chilling sight. _You have got to be shitting me._

 _Dmm dmm dmm_

Stepping out into the pit was quite possibly the most vicious looking Beowolf that Olivia had ever seen. It wasn't as big as an Alpha but it was close with scars and cracks lining its bone plates.

With a roar that belied its size the Beowolf charged forward, aiming to tackle the unarmed man to the ground and consume him. So lost in its bloodlust, the Beowolf was not prepared for the man to charge back.

 _Dmm dmm dmm_

Olivia felt her jaw slowly drop as the unarmed, unarmored man wrestled the Grimm to the ground and began to land hammer blows on its skull, deftly avoiding the beasts flailing claws and gnashing teeth. The crowd roared its approval, nearly drowning out the booming drums.

"For too long Rome has been concerned with problems at home," Jaune spoke, his voice rising above the growing clamor. "Unrest from the common man, factions amongst the Senate vying against one another for power, oppression from the High King, and raids from the other kingdoms are only a few of the troubles plaguing Rome."

 _Dmm dmm dmm_

Down in the pit the gladiator maneuvered himself so that he had one arm wrapped around the Beowolf's neck. The Huntress could tell the moment he started to squeeze, seeing as how the monster's struggles increased exponentially. Despite the violence before her, or perhaps because of it, Olivia just sat still even as her teammates and fellow huntsmen went wild. Some of them were concerned, asking their guides about what was happening, others were swept along with the crowds enthusiasm. Olivia however was held spellbound by the sight in front of her and her brothers words.

 _Dmm dmm dmm_

"Now that our affairs on the homefront have been taken care of, I intend to take a new direction," Jaune continued without pause. "The Servants of Nox, the Grimm have laid claim to this planet for too long. The people of Remnant are not winning this war, they're not even fighting it. They cower behind their walls and their Huntsmen, consigning themselves to a hollow existence."

 _Dmm dmm dmm_

There was another roar as the gladiator crushed the monster's throat and with a violent heave, tore its head from its body. Ripping her eyes from the bloody spectacle, Olivia found herself meeting her brothers gaze once more.

 _Dmm dmm dmm_

"I'm going to forge a new age," he said, eyes burning with absolute confidence. "One where we will no longer have to fear the dark, where the Grimm shall run from us. I will create a new Golden Era. Not just for Rome but for all of Remnant. And this," he gestured towards the pit where the gladiator was parading the severed Grimms head, "Is merely the beginning."

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Let me know what you think! Bye now.**


	7. Ruby I & Claudia I

**Now that we've reached the main storyline we should be moving a bit faster. Enjoy ladies and gentleman.**

 **-Edited 27NOV2016-**

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Ruby I**

Ruby wasn't sure how she felt about Beacon Academy. Sure the campus was beautiful, the views even more so, and don't even get her started on all the weapons. But still, as she stood there watching the crabby girl who had spent the last five minutes yelling at her walk away, she felt uneasy about her decision to attend.

The Academy was home to the best of the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses. People would travel from all over the world just for a chance to study in its hallowed halls. Children would be told stories of its alumni, heroes who stood against the dark in the defense of the innocent. It had been a near lifelong dream of hers to attend, to follow in the footsteps of her parents.

But now that she was here it seemed that nothing was going right. First she wakes up late, causing her to skip breakfast just so she could get to the airship on time. The she ends up getting vomit on her combat boots, apparently one of her fellow future freshmen had a bad case of airsickness. Her oh so caring sister decided that that would be a good time to enact one of her 'force Ruby to make some new friends,' plans and abandoned her. Then to top it all off, she tripped over this crabby white haired girls luggage and as the girl yelled at her, she exploded! That caused even more yelling.

"Welcome to Beacon," the crimsonette muttered morosely as she kicked at the ground. When a shadow fell over her, Ruby looked up and felt her eyes widen.

 _Big._ Was the first thing that came to mind. _Those can't be real._ Was the second.

Standing over her was the tallest woman she had ever seen. The woman towered over her to the point that Ruby had to crane her neck back just to look her in the eyes. She had long straight midnight black hair that shined in the late morning light. Glowing orange eyes stared down at her over a bust that made Ruby want to protest at the unfairness of the world. The tall ravenette wore a black dress with ruffles that looked out of place on a girl with that serious of a face.

Then she saw movement from behind the girl and Ruby's mind stalled for a second time. A long, charcoal grey tail snaked out behind the girl, undulating slowly.

For a moment the crimson caped huntress just stared at the tail, then she looked back up at the serious features of the nonhuman. Some small part of her brain was wondering what type of Faunus she was, noting the small dark grey horns that peaked out of her hair, but the rest of it was trying to get its affairs back in order.

"You are adorable," the weird faunus, _I've never seen one with a tail that big,_ spoke for the first time. Her voice was quieter that she expected, deep but quiet. "I'm keeping you." And then she picked Ruby up, tucking her weapon and all under her arm. Her mission apparently complete, the faunus turned to walk back to where she was before.

Ruby just let out a confused whine as her brain finally gave up trying to make sense of what was happening.

 **Claudia I**

"We are dead," she heard in a deadpan tone. Sighing, Claudia Acte turned to face her comrade.

"And what makes you say that Lucius?" She queried, one fine black eyebrow raised before she returned to scanning the depleting crowd. "The General is a fair man. He wouldn't blame us for something that wasn't our fault."

The lean Roman scoffed at that. "You mean to say that the fact that _our_ charge, the heir to the Orien Kingdom, is missing _isn't_ our fault?"

Emphasizing the words our and isn't in order to prove his point. "Face it, we're fucked."

Claudia shook her head, wisps of black hair swinging around her where they had escaped her bun. "No one likes a pessimist Antonius."

"Bite me."

"Marcus do you see her?" She turned to her other teammate where he stood next to their luggage, ignoring Lucius. Her last teammate was a large man, standing at least six and a half feet and was built like a fortress so there was a much better chance of him finding their charge. She on the other hand was around average height for a Roman woman and as such while she could see over the heads of a few of the women here the men still blocked her view.

When she didn't get a reply from Marcus, she turned to find him standing still, a talisman clutched between his hands as he whispered. Leaning in, Claudia wasn't all that surprised at what he was doing.

 _"..lessed Fortuna, grant us the clarity to find the correct path on which to travel, Honored Sors, please see to the health and safety of our charge, Caelus Invicti, Father of All, care for your children as they carry out yo.."_

He was praying, near nonstop in rapid latin. _"Praetorian Regulus control yourself!"_ She spat in their native tongue, snapping him out of the loop he was stuck in, _"Now make yourself useful and try and locate our charge instead of just standing there like a useless sack of shit."_

"Found her," Lucius cut in, causing Claudia to stop mid tirade as she saw him pointing off towards where the crowd was thinnest.

In fact there were only two people in that section, one of which was their charge, which made their job so much easier. That they were heading towards them was even better. Still as they approached, Claudia felt a headache loudly announce itself.

"Lady Gojira," she began politely, addressing their charge and pointedly ignoring the oddity in front of her. "Please do not run off like that again, it's rather difficult to protect someone when they try and escape their protectors."

The serious looking Kaiju nodded solemnly. An awkward silence settled over the group, none of the bodyguards wanting to address the situation.

It was Marcus, bless his soul, who bit the bullet. "Excuse me milady but who is this?" He asked, gesturing to the short huntress in training in red and black who was tucked under his principals arm. Silver eyes peered back at them confusedly, as if she wasn't quite sure what was going on.

To be fair Claudia was in the same boat.

"I do not know," the ever serious Kaiju said, looking down at the huntress she had commandeered. "What is your name?"

"Wow usually I at least know the name of the girls I've picked up," Lucius muttered under his breath, earning himself an elbow to the ribs, not that he felt it much under his leather armor. Still he rubbed at the spot and gave Claudia a vicious glare that was returned with interest.

"Hi," the crimson hooded girl began, apparently deciding that she just didn't care anymore, "I'm Ruby"

Gojira nodded again. "This is Ruby, I have decided to keep her."

Raising a hand to massage her throbbing headache, Claudia set herself to the task of convincing her surprisingly airheaded charge that no she couldn't keep a huntress in training. _This is going to be a long assignment,_ she thought in between the numerous mental swears.

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	8. Claudia II & Jackie I

**Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the continuation of our grand tale. Please do not be afraid to criticize my work. This is written for one part fun, one part curiosity and one part practice. Enjoy.**

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Claudia II**

" _ **-ut I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step,"**_ With his speech finished, Professor Ozpin walked off the stage, either unaware or uncaring for how he just insulted the entire incoming class.

Claudia sighed and tucked a stray lock of dark brown hair behind her ear, using the movement to scan the huntsmen in training around her. As expected, while a large portion of the crowd focused on the headmaster and his speech, Most of the them weren't worth mentioning but she sorted through them, folding them into three separate folders; potential threats, potential allies, and bystanders. To her dismay there was a notable lack of possible allies, at least from the looks they were receiving. _At least most of the attention is of the curious sort instead of malicious,_ she consoled herself as she finished her scan and turned back to their team.

"Well he's a pleasant bastard." Lucius muttered beside her as he gave the departing man a sour look. That earned him a gentle elbow to the side and a chiding look from their giant of a teammate. "What? You were thinking the same thing."

Marcus shook his head. "That is still no reason to be rude. Perhaps he has pressing business elsewhere?" he offered. Then he took a look around and asked, "So where is Lady Gojira's friend?"

"The Stray?" the blue eyed Roman gave his teammate a smirk only to receive yet another, much more violent elbow to the side, this time from his female partner.

She didn't bother to be polite. "Don't be an asshole Lucius," Claudia turned to face her charge. "Lady Gojira did you see where she went?" she asked, mildly embarrassed that she lost track of the little redhead in the crowd.

Gojira stood with her arms crossed across her chest, eyes snapping open as she shifted to look at Claudia. "Hmmm?"

 _Was she napping?_ Shaking her head clear of such thoughts, Claudia asked her question again.

This time the Kaiju responded. "She went off to speak with her older sister," she said, pointing towards where the redhead stood, talking animatedly with a girl with a shockingly long and vibrant mane of golden hair. They didn't look related, the Roman noted internally.

She wasn't the only who noticed this. "They're sisters?" the shorter of her two teammates questioned, as he gave the blond a once over. _Not that she blamed him_ , she thought to herself, taking a good long look herself, _Mmm._

Shaking herself from her trance, Claudia followed her fellow romans and their charge out of the auditorium towards the food hall. The food was simple fare, not that much different from what they received during their circuits through the border forts. After piling as much food as she could fit onto the plate and joining the others, Claudia turned around to see a young woman hesitantly approaching the table.

The brunette Roman gave the girl a once over, noting the greaves on her feet and the empty holster on her back. The girl had long blond hair that was pulled back into a loose braid and despite the nervous way she clenched her hands the blond's stride was that of a warrior, each step measured and smooth. Claudia felt her eyes narrow as she was struck with an unsettling feeling of familiarity.

"Excuse me," the blond spoke up, her voice soft but strong. "Would you mind if I sat here?"

 _I know those eyes,_ Claudia thought even as a smile stole across her face. "Of course not," she said, speaking for the group, "You are more than welcome to join us, Jacqueline Arc."

 **Jackie I**

 _What the Grimm soaked hell am I doing!_

Jacqueline Stephanie Arc was well aware that she was an odd person. When she was child she could never understand others her age. Where others would be able to sit and play and do nothing for ages she would find herself restless, always aching for something meaningful to do at that exact moment. Other children would see this drive, this unquenchable thirst for something _greater_ and they would balk, content with their games and their toys. Even her own family, close as they were, weren't quite sure of what to make of the little five year old with such bright eyes. All except for him.

Her twin brother, Jaune, was both her best friend and partner in crime. He was also the brains of their operation. She would come up with wild, outlandish ideas but Jaune was the one who actually made them a reality. It was he who planned the Great Summertime Prankathon, an entire season of sequential pranks that targeted collective family members, all of whom were Elite or High level Huntsmen and Huntressess at the time. A heady achievement in of itself, Jaune proceed to top it all by keeping them from being caught. To this day no one inside their family knew of that particular adventure of theirs. It was one of her most treasured memories, made even more precious with his death.

After she received the news, Jackie remembered how the world seemed to grow cold, bright colors faded to a dark dreary grey and the games she played grew stale. Her parents and siblings tried to pull her from her sadness but the family could barely function through their own sorrows. Mother just shut down, refusing to deal with the world while Dad tried to bury himself in his work. Her older sisters on the other hand, turned violent as they blamed Mother for what happened to Jaune. The fights that raged though their home almost tore their family apart. In the end if fell to outsiders, her parents teammates in particular, to help pull the family out of their slump. It took years but they managed to pull together again, stronger now for their shared grief. Then Jackie announced that she wanted to go to Signal and become a Huntress.

It took a lot of planning, deal making, arguing and outright begging but Jackie managed to honor her lost twin.

The training had been brutal, driving her to the brink and just barely bringing her back. Long days were spent honing her skills, sharpening her edge as she merely sought to survive against her Mother's onslaught. And now, just as she was about to enter Beacon Academy and take that first step towards realizing her brothers dream, momentous news reached the Arc Huntress in training.

 _Her brother lived! He was alive!_ The words still sent a jolt of electricity down her spine even after the two weeks that had passed. When she heard the news, she wanted to drop everything she was doing and go to his side, _where she belonged!_ Jackie would have left on the first airship to Rome, regardless of what it would have taken, if it hadn't been for the letter that her sister had brought along with the news. Said letter told her to continue with her path, that he would need her to keep an eye on things at Beacon. It said that he was proud of her, of what she had chosen to become. He also promised that he would stay in touch, and as soon as there was a break in her schooling that she was more than welcome to join him.

So, in the end, Jackie decided to continue on her path towards Beacon Academy even as her mother began making travel plans of her own. During the journey to Beacon she found out that a group of Orians, or more specifically, a group of Romans would be learning alongside them. Upon hearing this, she instantly decided to approach the Romans. Now that she was here though, she found herself fumbling for words. Combat came so easily to her, the rush and flurry of the battlefield calming in a way that eluded her explanations. But conversion? Social niceties? They might as well have been speaking Ancient to her. It probably would have made more sense anyway. So here she was, sitting awkwardly at a table surrounded by foreigners that were her only link to her beloved twin.

 _Yay me._ She thought bitterly as she tried to muster up the courage to speak. _This is going to take a while._

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Chapters over. Let me know what you think. Bye now.**


	9. Yang I

**So… Hi. How's it going? So this chapter here kicked my ass. Please let me know what you think. I own nothing but the original characters.**

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Yang I**

Night had fallen upon Beacon Academy. Prospective students settled down in their sleeping bags and conversed quietly amongst themselves. Here and there peals of laughter could be hear as new friends were made and old bonds were renewed. Young men and women eyed each other from across the room, each respecting the unspoken agreement that separated the two genders. The bolder students held themselves back, conscious of the two teachers standing watch over the gathering; although a few decided to put on a little show for their respective audience, flexing and posing in such a way as to try and get a reaction.

Yang Xiao Long, eldest daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long didn't notice any of this however, so engrossed she was in the story she was being told by her younger sister.

"-nd then she picked me up, it was really weird," her ever adorable sister finished her spiel, plopping down on her sleeping bag with a huff. Yang just chuckled and patted the shorter girls black and red hair.

"There there, Ruby," Yang couldn't keep the traces of amusement from her voice, something that her sister apparently noticed judging from the glare she received. "So what if you had a bit of a meltdown, at least someone decided they liked you. Although," the vivacious blond gave her a sly grin. "You certainly 'Rose' to the occasion, huh? Already attracting women into your web of lust and desire. I didn't even know you swung that way."

Ignoring her sister's horrified look, Yang continued with her soliloquy. She even threw a hand across her forehead and swooned dramatically. "Oh where have I gone wrong?"

Ruby took her pillow and threw the fluffy projectile at the traitor only for the older girl to swat it out of the air with a giggle. "Yang~" she whined, pouting in an adorable way that made Yang want to pinch her cheeks. "Don't be mean to me, today sucked."

Yang was about to make another joke at her little sister's expense when she spotted a group walking by. A smile grew on her face, unseen by her target. "So Rubes," she drawled, "Did your catch the name of your kidnapper?"

"No." The red reaper drawled, giving her a queer look.

The blonde fought off a giggle as the group came into earshot. "Cause I think you're about to get a second chance," she then called out to the group. "Hey you two want to join us?" The girls, a brunette of average height and build; a blonde with hair longer than hers, and the tallest and strangest looking faunus Yang had ever seen before, paused before the faunus shifted course. The brunette didn't seem put off by her friends summary decision, and even gave Yang and her sister a smile as she sat down, while the blonde just trailed behind them like a lost puppy. It was both sad and adorable.

"Greetings," the brunette spoke, an accent she couldn't place causing the blond to raise an eyebrow. "Thank you for the invitation."

Her friends on the other hand sat down without a word. The blond gave Yang an awkward smile and a nod but didn't say anything. The faunus on the other hand didn't even give her a look. She just sat next to her sister and without a word placed the younger girl on her lap. Or at least tried to, Ruby had other plans and was quick to scramble out of the girls' reach and scurry behind Yang, much to her amusement.

The faunus girl sat still for a moment, then pouted. Her brunette friend laughed softly while the blond just smiled awkwardly.

"As amusing as that was," The brunette spoke up, her chuckles trickling to a halt, "I do believe we have a few introductions to do. My name is Claudia Acte, a pleasure to meet you…"

Yang gave Claudia a bright smile. "Yang Xiao Long," she said. "And this is my little sister Ruby, though from what I've heard you have already met. Something about a kidnapping?" Yang gave the Faunus girl a look, trying to see how she would react. Nope, nothing. Now she was just looking around them.

Claudia coughed, embarrassed. "Ah, yes. I apologize for that. Lady Gojira here has a younger sister and apparently your little sister Ruby triggered her big sister instincts. Rather harshly."

"Lady Gojira?" Yang parroted, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know Faunus had any nobles. What are you guys her bodyguards or something?"

"Not a Faunus." Gojira said, her soft voice insistent as she interrupted Claudia, who had opened her mouth to speak.

The blonde stared at her for a moment, casting significant looks at the girl's tail and ears. Out of the corner of her eye Yang could see a raven haired girl sitting against a pillar put her book down and look in their direction. "Right," she drawled before continuing with a shake of her head. "Listen if you're afraid of any racism on our side, don't be."

"Yeah," Ruby piped up from behind her. "Just because you have a tail and ears and are big, wait Idon'tmeanthatyourfatitsjustthatyou'rereallyreallytallandI'm just going to shut up now." She trailed off, burying her face into her pillow in a vain attempt to hide her glowing red face. Yang had to suppress a coo. This was serious. The black haired girl she noticed from before nodded in the background.

Gojira was apparently swept up in the wave of cute, judging from how she tried to pick Ruby up again. Which led to another amusing bout of keep away.

"As amusing as that was," an unknown voice chimed in the same odd sounding accent that Claudia used. Yang turned to face the speaker and saw two males who decided to ignore the unspoken line between the two genders. They were as different as night and day, much to Yang's unspoken admiration.

One was absolutely massive, both tall and built, and had a deep tan that spoke of long hours in the sun. He had an open, smiling face that had light stubble just a shade too dark to be called a five o'clock shadow. Light brown hair was close cut and neat, matching his brown eyes. In his arms he held four rolled up sleeping bags, explaining why none of the girls who had joined Yang and her sister had their own, and he wore a simple shirt and pair of shorts.

His companion on the other hand, was of average height and had a slim, compact build. Dark blue, slitted eyes peaked out from behind long messy raven hair that stood out against his pale skin. He wore a fancy looking long t-shirt that came down to his knees and judging from the smirk he wore, was the one who spoke.

Blue eyes gave them a smug smile. "She really isn't a Faunus," he continued, dropping his own sleeping bag on the ground next to Claudia. The girl gave him a nod and took her own from the larger male as he passed them to the rest of their party.

"And you are…" Yang trailed off, giving him one of her flirtatious smiles. She ignored the light swat she received from her little sister.

"Marcus Regulus," the giant intoned, bowing his head slightly in greeting. "A pleasure." He had a very deep voice that seemed to rumble out of his chest.

His buddy chimed in. "And I am Lucius Antonius," he said is light, really smooth sounding voice, giving Yang a once over that she preened under.

"What took you two so long?" Claudia asked.

Marcus replied with a shrug. "The storage facility here is inefficient. It took us longer than expected to locate our belongings."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Yang cut in, confused. "You still haven't explained what you meant by 'she's not a Faunus'?" Suddenly realizing that they were talking about said girl like she wasn't even there, Yang coughed awkwardly. "I mean, if you're not a Faunus then what are you?"

The not-Faunus looked up from where she was trying to coax Ruby up into her lap. "I am a Kaiju."

"Wait you mean those monsters from the Old War? The man eaters? I thought those were myths that were spread to further Faunus discrimination," the black haired girl, who had until this moment remained silent, interjected. The group turned to look at her. "Blake," she added, answering the unspoken question.

Marcus shook his head. "No Lady Gojira here is from Ishiro, the whole human eater thing is a Venusian concept."

"And fuck the Venusians," his shorter companion pitched in.

Yang fought back a headache. It only grew when her sister, her sweet innocent sister asked a question to Gojira, confusion evident in her voice.

"Does this mean you're going to eat me?"

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **So if you were expecting to see Weiss sorry about that. I couldn't figure out a way to fit her in and still introduce my characters without sounding awkward. Anyway special thanks to Dragon Blitz 85 who served as sounding board, idea dispenser, plot bunny slayer and all around great guy. Seriously, if it weren't for him the plot bunnies would have overwhelmed me. Now we go back to Orein and see how Jaunes doing.**

 **Anyway thanks and let me know what you thought.**


	10. Mothra I

**Hello everyone! How are you all doing this Fourth of July?(for those of you who are from the US such as myself.) I hope you had a great day. This came out much sooner than I expected, got hit in the head with a rampant plot train. A couple of hints for the future, let's see who guesses correctly. Anyway I own nothing aside from my original characters and concepts. RWBY and Godzilla both belong to their respective owners.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **-Edited 27NOV2016-**

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Mothra I**

As she walked down the streets of Neapolis, Mothra felt her wings a twitch in the breeze. A quick sidestep to the right and she dodged a pair of children running through the streets, laughing as they played. It always seemed to instill a sense of awe in her, how quickly the Roman people could bounce back from disaster.

Less than a decade ago, they lived as slaves in all but name. They faced raids by their neighbors that were not only condoned by the High King whom their Senate had pledged it fealty, but encouraged. Still they fought tooth and nail to retain their freedom and identity. Over twelve generations of on and off warfare created a warrior culture unlike any she had seen in the seven hundred years she had spent alive.

It was obvious, even in this peaceful city. Guards patrolled the city, ever watchful for any threats to those under their aegis. Even if they didn't need protection. Neapolis was a new city, hence the name, with most of the residents either former Legionaries or the families of current ones. As such there were very few adults amongst them who were not armed to the teeth, as the saying went.

The city itself wasn't very large, not even half the size of the capital city Ravenna, but it was new and thriving in a way that few Roman cities were in this present day. This growth wasn't solely due to its status as a new Roman city, those were popping up like dandelions now that they no longer had to remain clustered around their capital. No the rapid growth was attributed to the fact that it was here that Legate Arcorius made his home.

The Roman people, plebeians and Citizens alike surged towards the side of their hero. Some came out of loyalty, grateful for the services that the young general had given. Others out of ambition, seeking to find glory of their own in the wakes that the Legate created in his meteoric rise. _It seems that no matter where one goes, vultures always flock towards their greaters._

As Mothra walked through the streets, a gentle smile stole across her face. Her destination, a decently sized villa, lay directly ahead of her resting on a hill near the center of the city. She climbed the stairs with an effortless grace, idly checking to make sure her package was kept secure. The villa itself was sparsely decorated, its owner prizing function over form. Legionaries prowled the hallways in pairs, each covering the others back. She gave each a nod and a greeting as she walked towards her destination.

"Good morning Lady Mothra," one of the legionaries guarding the door to Legate Arcorius's main office, a young man barely out of boyhood, greeted her warmly. She pretended not to notice how his eyes trailed her body. His older compatriot on the other hand gave her a gruff nod before turning his focus back onto his job. When he noticed that his young partner was still looking at her he slapped him upside the head.

"Focus on the job boy, not the women," he growled.

The young man blushed furiously and stammered his reply. "Yes Decanus Caedicia, my apolo...gies," he trailed off as a young woman wearing an indecent garment, made even more so by the way it appeared to have been hastily donned, stole out of the doorway without a word. A radiant, furious blush stood out like a beacon on her pale cheeks as she studiously ignored the incredulous stare of the young Legionnaire. The woman didn't spare any of them a second glance as she stomped, for lack of a better term, down the hall and out of sight.

Fighting back a laugh, Mothra walked into the office. Instantly she noticed the large desk sitting in the center of the room, practically covered in charts, files and books. The pile of paperwork was so large that she almost missed the blonde hair peeking out from behind the hills.

Before she could speak up, Jaune let out an almost wolfish growl. "I believe I told you before," he snarled, grabbing the bridge of his nose, "Unless you are here to do something actually _useful_ , then leave!"

"So which family sent her this time?" She asked, more amused than anything. "The Julia? Furia?"

"The Cornelia Family, actually," he relaxed, recognizing her voice. "How are Mothra?"

Sparing him a kind smile, Mothra answered the young patrician. "I am doing well, and yourself?"

"I have over twenty new applications for state positions, twelve requests for land grants, ten requisitions for new armaments for the city garrison, reports on the rising Nyx spawn numbers in the surrounding countryside. The city ledgers are, to put it gently, pathetic and there has not been a census performed in this city in near a decade. This is in addition to complaints from a good third of the Senate, thinly veiled requests for support for this bill or that from another third and reports telling me that the last third have spies laced amongst the populous. There have been no less than five Patrician families that have sent either daughters or female cousins to 'show their appreciation' and 'facilitate further relationships' with myself," he deadpanned. "So yes, I am doing fantastic."

Mothra tried to give him a cross look but it was ruined by the upturned twitch of her lips. "Lying is unbecoming of you Jaune. Besides I believe I can turn that statement into a truth."

Silence reigned for a moment as he digested her statement. "You found it," he breathed out. It wasn't a question.

The Kaiju Lady wordlessly unveiled her gift, wrapped in a bundle of cloth. Jaune rose from behind his desk and took the package from her. Slowly, almost reverently, he unraveled the cloth bindings. Underneath was a short straight blade, the same length and width as a gladius with an elongated hilt and wider cross-guard. He drew the blade slowly, exposing the gleaming grey blade. Jaune flexed his wrist and with a burst of aura the blade extended to the length of a spatha. Another flick and burst then the blade was back to normal and sheathed.

"Edax Tonitrui," he murmured under his breath, almost too softly for her to hear. "Thank you Lady Mothra, I am in your debt." He sheathed the blade, watching the handle smoothly compress back to its original size, and set it on the desk before settling back behind it.

"Think nothing of it Jaune, I wouldn't have been able to find it without your assistance in the first place," she waved him off. "You have enough to worry about already." Mothra frowned as she examined the young man before her and noticed dark circles under his eyes. "When was the last time you slept?"

"What day is it?" the blonde joked, fighting through a yawn.

Unamused, she gave him cross look.

"Two, maybe three days ago," he continued, rubbing his eyes.

"Sleep, Jaune. You are no use to anyone if you pass out from exhaustion," the Kaiju admonished gently. When he tried to protest, saying that he need to be awake, she told him that she would wake him before his guests arrived.

Token protest finished, the young general set his head on top of his arms and drifted off into slumber. As he settled in, Mothra began to stroke his hair, softly singing an old lullaby under her breath. Seeing him like this, with his guard lowered, brought her back nearly a decade to a much younger blonde, glaring up at the strange beings who held him.

 _Such a foolish, brave little boy,_ She had thought at the time. But even then, there had been a spark within those eyes, ready to set the world ablaze. That spark grew, and grew until it burst into a fire unlike anything she had ever seen save one other.

 _Burning orange eyes glared hatefully up at her. 'Worthless!'_

Mothra shook her head to clear away the dark thoughts, focusing instead on the lyrics. "Things soon will get out of hand...Darkness is bound to plague the land...In you, I know that we will find….The hero of our time~"

"Sleep well my child," she whispered softly into his ear.

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Thank you everyone for reading! Please let me know what you think. For those wondering what Edax Tonitrui means it means Devouring Thunder. This with be further explained in the next chapter. The song is Lullaby by Natewantstobattle. I do not own it.**

 **Anyway Goodbye and please review. It fuels me.**


	11. Johannes I

**I own nothing except for the OCs and this particular version of Remnant. Anyway this went way longer than I thought this would but once I started typing I just couldn't stop. Enjoy the show.**

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Johannes I**

 _Eleven hours. Eleven Caelus Damned Hours. Gods I just want to sleep._

Fighting back a yawn, the lanky young man felt himself sag into the saddle of his strider. The only thing he could hear was sound of the horse's feet striking the paved road underneath him and the deep breathing of said animal. For the horse, a large specimen bred for stamina and power even before the various dust enhancements, the journey was an easy one. Johannes on the other hand felt as if he had been run through a thresher. He was tired, hungry, had a massive cramp in his left thigh and his back was killing him from the near constant riding. And to top it all off he couldn't even sleep on the road thanks to the thrice damned Nyx spawn!

Hearing a snarl, Johannes bit back one of his own as four of the damned daemons, Lupa barely past welp-hood judging from the look of them, charged out of the brush ahead of him. In one fluid motion the Roman Tribune unsheathed the sica at his side and unhooked his cavalry shield, spurring the well trained warhorse with a slight kick to the sides. The stallion broke into a canter as Johannes nudged him to the side, putting his shield in between himself and the daemons. Said monsters, seeing their prey ready himself, broke into a dead sprint.

 _One, one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand, now!_ Johannes gave the reins in his hand a sharp jerk, turning the strider ninety degrees to the left without pausing and kicking it into a gallop, sending the charging stallion directly towards the daemon pack. The new course confused the leading Lupa long enough for him to close the distance. Swinging his sica down at the leader, the Roman was unsurprised when the forward curved blade sliced clean through the daemons skull. A dust forged sword will do that, especially to a Nyx spawn this young. The second Lupa was unprepared for almost two tons of warhorse bearing down it and was crushed accordingly. A third was impaled as it tried to bodyslam him off of his horse only to be met with his outstretched blade. The last Lupa had its skull shattered as Johannes almost negligently lashed out with his shield. The entire process took less than ten seconds.

Pulling back on the reins to bring his horse back to a trot, Johannes held still for a moment. His vulpine ears twitched for a moment as he strained his hearing, but when nothing registered the Roman Faunus relaxed.

"Fucking Nyx spawn," he muttered, sheathing his sica and hooking his shield on his saddle. After a quick check to ensure his packages were secured the Tribune turned his focus back on the road, letting the clip clop of the horse's hooves lure him into a state of resting awareness. In what seemed like no time at all he could see the walls of Neapolis rising from the earth in defiance of any that would dare challenge them.

"Ave Tribunus," The lead guard called out as he approached the gate. As he spoke, Johannes could see the other guards fanning out to present a less tempting target. Good, he nodded to himself, opening his saddlebags for inspection and presenting his identification. It wasn't exactly common but it wasn't unheard of for enemies in service to the Kaiju lords to impersonate Roman officers in order to gain access to restricted locations. It's good to see that even with this newly gained peace that the legionaries are maintaining an appropriate level of awareness.

After checking his identification the Tesserarius addressed the men on the wall.

"Open the gate!" he called up to them, the command was echoed to those standing guard on the other side. "Did you encounter any difficulties on the road sir?" he asked as they waited for the gate to finish opening.

Johannes fought through a yawn. "A couple of Lupa, one or two Ursa, nothing much really," he said, idly scratching at the stubble he could feel growing on his cheek. "Still we should probably add a patrol or two to the westbound roads."

"I will bring it up with my Opito once I am relieved from watch sir," the guard commander said as Johannes urged his horse through the open gate.

The fox faunus gave the Tesserarius a wave. "No need, I'm on my way to a meeting with the General and the Prefect. I'll bring it up to them then."

"Thank you sir, have a good day."

Smiling, Johannes guided his stallion through the streets of Neapolis towards his final destination. After handing his horse off to a stable boy who was waiting off to the side, he walked through the well patrolled hallways of the Legate's villa nodding to the legionaries as he passed them. Finally his journey was complete and Johannes felt a smile slide across his face as he opened the door to Legatus

Arcorius' office.

That smile beat a speedy retreat as he walked in to find his commanding officer snoring on top of a near mountain of paperwork. The Roman faunus kept a blank face as he approached the desk, holding the package he had travelled over a nine hundred miles from the heartlands of Ishido, along the coast and back to Neapolis, a trip that had lasted two months. Most of which was spent camping next to the roads in a tent that had a rather large tear in the fabric. Meanwhile his boss was here, in this nice cosy room, sleeping away the day.

That is why he raised the heavy satchel above his head and with a heave, threw at the unwary form of the Legate.

Thump

Thunk

Raising an eyebrow at the pugio now embedded in the wall next to his skull Johannes drawled out his greeting. "You know that never works right?"

Jaune blinked lazily back. "It's not like I was actually aiming at you," he said, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "So how was the trip?"

Ignoring the blondes smirk, Johannes picks up the satchel where it had fallen. "Absolutely wonderful," he snarked, pulling out the relevant papers and reports as he did so. "Long riding, a torn tent, dreadful weather, I rode through a storm you bastard, oh and let's not forget the Nxy spawn that seemed to only show up wherever I go. It was a wonderful time. By the way, whose brilliant idea was it to close the harbour? I would like to thank them for the extended journey."

"Violence is beneath you my friend," He said with that same smirk, ignoring the glare Johannes was shooting at him and the scoff that accompanied it. "The Farseers reported a school of Razorfins that were nesting in the harbor so they closed it down until the Third Fleet comes back in from patrolling the Gulf," the Legate said as he gestured for Johannes to sit down.

The faunus sighed deeply as he settled into a chair across from his friends desk. "What about the Second Fleet, or even Cassis Ravenna? When I passed through the capital they were on standby." Even as the words left his mouth Johannes knew the answer. The Second Fleet was currently sitting outside of Caer Sidi, Ishiro's fortress capital as a show of force and Cassis Ravenna would never leave Ravenna's harbour for anything less than an imminent invasion. "Nevermind," he said, waving off the snarky comment he knew was heading his way.

Jaune gave him an amused smile then let it drop from his face. "Now, please give me a brief overview Tribunus."

Slipping into the professionalism drilled into his being by years of rigorous training and hellish combat, Johannes began his report. "The agents we seeded into Ishiro's population say that for the most part the nobles are content with the way things have changed. There was some grumbling, especially amongst their borderlords but we weren't expecting anything else."

"Any signs of civil unrest amongst the populous?"

Johannes shook his head. "His Majesty," he ignored the sour taste the title gave him. _It was a different King, a different time,_ he reminded himself before continuing. "Is almost obscenely popular with the common man and even the minor nobles. The greater Kaiju Lords are keeping quiet for the most part, with only Houses Anguirus, Rodan, and Mothra pledging open support. House Manda has quietly declared its support but their head is waiting to see how the situation develops before doing any more."

Humming in agreement, Jaune pulled out the relevant reports and began to scan them, his eyes glowing with a golden ring. "And the other Kingdoms?"

"Well Shisa could care less what we do politically, though King Caesar has included a request for trading rights. King Kong released a statement saying that any Roman found in his territory would be immediately deported, any who resisted would be executed on the spot. And relations with Venusia have deteriorated to the point where any Roman they can get a hold of is a dead Roman."

Jaune groaned into his hands. "Were you at least able to gather support for the campaign in Ravenna?"

That was something the Johannes was happy to talk about. "I actually was able to talk both Houses Juli and Judi to offer their support in the Senate. With our combined clout the motion was carried through. Congratulations Praetor," He gave the newly appointed Praetor a smile. "You have been given command of the Second, Fourth, and Seventh Legions. Admiral Gorgines Ignatius and the Second Fleet will serve as both escorts and naval support."

"And what did you promise to gain that support?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Instead of voicing his answer, Johannes just pointed at the relevant part of the paper. He knew the exact moment that Jaune read the passage because the words that spewed from his mouth were certainly not family friendly. In fact the Faunus was impressed by the sheer vitriol that dripped from his words.

"Wonderful…" he said before sighing. "Well that's another ten things that have to be done today. Great."

Desperate to change the subject Johannes asked him how his day went.

"Fairly well, the first group of Valeans will be arriving soon and my mother will be amongst them."

"Oh," he said, surprised. "I was wondering when I was going to meet your family."

Jaune nodded. "Yes, now what else, oh yes. Lady Mothra is in the city, she just got back from retrieving Edax Tonitrui for me. Its resting in the corner."

For a moment Johannes thought he had misheard him. Then he looked in the corner of the room and lo and behold there it was. The sacred _fucking_ weapon of Caelus Invicti himself. He tried to voice the sheer 'what the fuck' he was feeling but the only thing he could voice was a very dry. "What."

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Read and Review my friend. And Please ask questions if you have any, it helps my creative process. Any questions asked will be answered via message or I will post it with the next chapter.**


	12. Pyrrha I

**Good day my friends. How are you doing today? So I hope you guys enjoy my Pyrrha POV, if she seems different from canon please remember that this is an A.U. and things will be different. Everything I do happens for a reason. Or for my amusement. Either or.**

 **Anyways, happy reading!**

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Pyrrha I**

The sun was just peaking over the horizon when she started her cool down stretches. As she leaned down to touch her ankles, Pyrrha Nikos took few deep breaths to calm herself from her morning workout. She had roused herself from her slumber two hours ago, threading her way over and around the comatose bodies of her future classmates as she retrieved her weapons and armor. Running through her stances and basic strikes for the first hour followed by a hoplite run around the campus, Pyrrha finished her morning workout just as the other prospective students began waking up. She watched one girl with long golden blonde hair stagger half awake towards the locker rooms, letting out a violent yawn as she passed.

"Good morning," Pyrrha chimed as the blonde walked past, throwing a warm smile onto her face.

The response she received did not sound particularly happy. It didn't even sound human.

 _Someone's not a morning person~_ , she sing songed to herself, hiding her childish thoughts behind the begin smile she had practiced for interviews.

After waving goodbye to the newly risen zombie, the Champion grabbed a quick bite to eat in the cafeteria, being very careful to avoid eye contact with anyone staring at her. People who she had never even met hovering on the wings, looking at her with envious and greedy eyes. Ignorant to the sacrifices she made to reach the peak on which she rested. But those were not the worst she had to deal with. No, that distinction belonged to the sycophants who worshiped her as a goddess. They would slink up to her, proclaiming their devotion and love for her even as they drove off all who would actually try and connect with her. It used to make her so angry, that these random people would sabotage any attempt at a real lasting friendship, to say nothing about a romantic one. Now it just made her sad. _Not that I would able to make any real meaningful progress in that area,_ she sighed to herself, her already dour mood taking a turn for the worse.

Shaking her head to clear away the dark thoughts, Pyrrha finished her breakfast, scarfing down the last bite and made her way to the locker rooms to take a shower. She let the warm water run down her body, washing her hair diligently. Despite the potential liability that long hair represented on the battlefield she couldn't bring herself to cut it short. It was one of the few vanities she allowed herself.

Soon the locker room began to fill with drowsy teenagers, leading the red headed Champion speed through hygiene routine in an attempt to avoid any recognition from any possible fans.

"Miss Nikos, wait a moment please," a voice called out just as Pyrrha was donning her armor again.

 _Oh Divines no,_ She thought, her eyes darting around in a desperate attempt to find cover. When no miraculous cover was found she let out a soft sigh and turned to face the music.

Standing a little ways away and closing fast was a delicate looking, petite girl whose entire being seemed to scream white. Everything about her brought to mind white, from her pale skin to the snowy tresses that she held up in a side ponytail. She wore a short and intricate blue white dress that wouldn't have looked out of place at a formal ball and the look in her icy blue eyes reminded Pyrrha of a hungry predator.

Those eyes gleamed as their owner stalked towards her prey, a pleasant smile on her face. "Hello Miss Nikos my name is Weiss Schnee, a pleasure to meet you," the Schnee spoke with a bright and happy tone.

"Same to you, and please call me Pyrrha, we will be fighting alongside one another." the Champion replied with a practiced warmth, placid smile plastered onto her face. "How are you doing this morning?" she asked to be polite, even as she tried to find an excuse to leave.

Weiss seemed to preen under the attention. "Fantastic, thank you. So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to who's team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone here is quite eager to be a part of the same team as such a strong, well known individual like yourself."

Fighting to keep the pleasant smile on her face, Pyrrha replied. "Hmm… I'm not sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may," she said in an easy tone, trying to hint that she did not wish to be partnered with people who would attempt to pander to her. Weiss, predictably, ignored her hints.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together," the Schnee heiress spoke with confidence born of noble birth paired with a near lifetime of training in speechcraft. When she took a breath to no doubtedly expound on all the reasons that such a partnership would be beneficial to them both Pyrrha hurried to cut her off.

Giving her a slightly wider smile, the Champion replied in a bright voice, "Well that'd be grand." For a moment she thought that Weiss would see through her deception but judging from the glazed look in the white haired girl's eyes and the… off giggle that escaped her, Weiss was completely unaware of what was happening around her.

Pyrrha looked around for an escape route and instead found a group of her fellow perspective students approaching, four humans and the largest faunus that she had ever seen before. Bracing herself for another rabid fan she was pleasantly surprised when they walked past the two of them instead of crowding and pestering her with questions and praises. Well, three of the humans; a large muscular man, a long haired blonde and a selvete brunette woman walked past with the faunus. The last member of the group, a lean looking raven haired male, walked up to them and cleared his throat.

"Ahem," he said, trying to get Weiss's attention, a glare sliding across his face when she didn't respond. "Excuse me," he tried again, his formerly polite tone straining, "Could you please move?" Again he was ignored. "Hey lady, move."

Apparently fed up with being ignored, the male reached out to grab the high collar of her combat dress, ignored Pyrrha's horrified gaze, and gave it a sharp tug.

The pull jerked Weiss out of her fantasy, making the heiress to actually jump in shock.

 _"Pardon you,"_ the white haired girl near snarled, pale blue eyes flashing. "Do you have any idea who you have just accosted?"

Pyrrha stood silent, eyes tracking the growing confrontation as the male gave Weiss a nasty glare. "I have thrice attempted to politely get your attention only to be ignored each time. Not because you were speaking to this woman here, no I was ignored in favor of you _staring out into space."_

Face flushed in embarrassment Weiss tried to muster a defense. "You have my attention. What is it that you want?" she asked, trying to remain in control of the conversation.

"Move," he said plainly, gesturing for her to do so. "My locker is behind you."

The redheaded Champion fought a smile at the gobsmacked on the heiress's face. Still, she moved beside her, leaving the path clear.

"Thank you," he drawled sardonically, opening his locker without much fuss.

"Lucius," Pyrrha looked to see one of the girls from before, the brunette, speak up. She was wearing a set of what looked like reinforced leather armor with metal bracers and greaves. On her back was a powerful looking recurve bow that had weird designs etched into the dark wood and at her side was a short straight sword. Noticing the brief scan, the brunette gave Pyrrha a nod in greeting before continuing, "What's your loadout?"

"I was going to go with a standard set, what about you two?"

"Scout and overwatch for me," she answered before gesturing towards the second male who was in the process of donning a full suit of armor to Pyrrha's surprise. "Regulus is going to play our hammer so I'm going to need you to be the anvil. Any complaints or suggestions?"

Lucius, as he was named, seemed to think for a moment. "No, nothing that I can think of Claudia. Do you want me to leave my balest behind and bring some pilum?"

"No bring your balest. I have no idea what it is that we are supposed to be doing in this initiation but if we encounter flying daemons I want another avenue to bring them down," Claudia spoke, having been joined by the other females in their group. The blonde girl gave Pyrrha a smile and a nod before focusing on the conversation while the faunus girl paid her no mind, tail swaying idly as she checked her gauntlets. The Champion returned the smile and nod then focused on the discussion as well, finding the fact that no one was making a big deal of her presence a welcome change.

The blonde spoke up then as she sheathed a long knife at her side. "You guys do know that the team placement is random right?"

The pair shared a look then turned to the blonde. "Please explain Jackie," the brunette requested before she noticed Pyrrha and Weiss, who had been silent until now. "I am terribly sorry for ignoring you. My name is Claudia, this is Lucius, Jackie, Regulus and Lady Gojira. You are..." she trailed off leadingly, having gestured to each of the people in turn.

Beaming, Pyrrha introduced herself. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos, pleased to meet you. This is Weiss Schnee," she added when it became obvious that the Schnee was not going to do so herself. In fact she looked paler than usual. Then she turned on her heel and stalked away, muttering to herself.

The Champion shared a shrug with the rest of the group.

Claudia shook her head and then urged Jackie to continue with her explanation. As the blonde began to speak about the Initiation, Pyrrha just walked along, reveling in her anonymity.

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Tell me what you think. And if anyone wants to mention how Romans didn't use certain methods and weapons, please note that my Rome is only based off of the Ancient Empire and as such grew and changed with the times. Aura and dust also caused the growth to change from what happened in our world. Alright, little rant over. To NewbornCretin, you have no account so I couldn't send you a message remarking on your statement, you are would most certainly earn that fifty. Except that no one likes the Schnee. Weiss is the most likeable of that family and she starts out as a bitch. One of the conflicts I have planned is against the Schnee Dust Corporation, which is used to getting its way via a near monopoly on dust. Just sit tight and enjoy the show.**

 **Bye now**


	13. Claudia III

**Good evening ladies and gentlemen. How goes your night? Now I apologize for the wait but unfortunately being on a warship in the middle of the Ocean doesn't give me a lot of time or access to do as much writing as I would like. Anyway, not much I can do about it. Here is my next installment. Enjoy!**

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Claudia III**

Standing beside her comrades and charge, Claudia kept an open ear for the Headmaster's speech as she inspected her wide mouthed war-quiver, ensuring that she had the appropriate number of broadhead and bodkin arrows for anything that might occur.

"For years you have trained to become warriors," he spoke, pausing for a moment to let his gaze rake over the crowd of prospective students before continuing, "And today your abilities will evaluated here in the Emerald Forest. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to traverse the Emerald Forest to the ruins that lie in the north. Once you enter the forest you will partner with the first person to lock eyes with you. This will be your partner for the next four years."

Claudia heard a little whimper escape the lips of the little waif who her charge had basically adopted and had to suppress the smile that wanted to appear. _It seems that Ruby is a bit shy,_ she thought to herself before frowning. The ruling on how they received their partners seemed more than a little bit convoluted, to say nothing about how random it was. That wa going to make keeping the detail together a bit more difficult. Even as her thoughts raced she kept an ear perked for any further information.

"Excuse me sir," one of the male students spoke up, raising his . When the Headmaster acknowledged him with a tilt of the head the student asked his question. "How are we going to get into the forest?"

Ozpin gave them all a small smirk. "You will be creating your own landing strategies."

The Roman woman froze, an arrow half pulled out of her quiver. Her head turned slowly, first towards the Headmaster standing on the raised dais, then the ground beneath her where Professor Goodwitch had directed her to stand.

Regulus, who had been standing on the other side of their charge, startled as he came to the same conclusion. He was about to ask a question when the ground beneath his feet shot up, revealing that he had been standing on a launcher of some type. Claudia tracked his form as he arced over the dense forest below. _Well that was new._

There was a blur to her left as Lady Gojira burst into motion. Taking a single step forward, the Kaiju took a half turn and lashed out with her tail, carving a huge furrow in both the ground and mechanism beneath her.

Thinking quickly Claudia turned to Lucius and began barking orders in rapidfire latin. _"Remain with the Principal. Escort her to our landing zone, we will pop green smoke,"_ out of the corner of her eye she saw the Legionnaire take a wide step to the left, neatly bypassing the pad that sprung up behind him.

"The next student to step off or _damage_ their launch platform will be barred entry into Beacon," Professor Goodwitch didn't snarl, she was too proper to do something like that. She did come very close though.

Claudia felt a smirk slide across her face as she watched the two of them begin to walk towards the side of the cliff before crouching down in preparation for her launch. As her own launcher engaged, the Roman scout pushed off, trying to gain as much air as possible.

Air whistled past as she rose into the sky, arching over the treetops. Just before reaching the apex of her arc, Claudia took a deep breath and closed her eyes, flexing her aura in a series of pulses with the ease borne of long hours of practice. Her eyes snapped open with a flash of pale light. The bright colors that woodland beneath her had vanished, replaced instead with shades of grey interspaced with bright blood red animalistic shapes moving through the underbrush. She dismissed the red shapes, knowing them to be Grimm and focused her attention on the small blue shape she could see glowing in the distance. A pulse of aura deactivated her Gift and color rushed back into the world.

Shaking off the disorienting effect Claudia instead focused on a clearing that she could see slightly to her left. She took a moment to orient herself properly and drifted towards the opening in the forest below. A quick twist put her feet first and the Roman scout readied the second part of her plan.

The boots that Roman scouts were issued all came with a line of wind dust imbued into the soles. This was used to soften and reduce the sound that they would make while performing their duties, often eliminating their footsteps entirely. Claudia was using them for another purpose now.

In order to activate the stalker boots, as they were affectionately dubbed by the grunts, a small steady stream of aura is channeled through the dust to create the air cushion. Turning that stream into a torrent caused the cushion to expand rapidly, an explosion of air pushing against Claudia's own downward momentum. With her speed massively reduced it became a simple matter of tucking her body into a roll to bleed off the remaining force of her fall.

Claudia rose from her crouch, checking her weapons and equipment for any damage from her landing. Her bow and arrows checked out, as did her gladius and armor with the exception of her stalker boots. An inspection of the dust wells showed that the wind dust had used itself up, the excess aura rendering the charge in the dust inert. _Well that's going to be a good bit of coin to replace,_ she thought to herself ruefully. She dusted a little bit of dirt off of her shoulder, drew a broadhead and nocked it then set off to where she had seen Regulus last.

His landing zone was easy to find, just follow the destruction. A jagged hole in the canopy overhead, broken branches scattered all across a shattered landscape. There was a large crater in the center of this new clearing, obviously the point of landing. She tracked her erstwhile companion easily enough, following a clear trail of boot prints and bent branches.

The Agrippa found her teammate standing in a clearing surrounded by the dissolving bodies of a pack of Lupa, with one of the wolf-like daemons impaled to the ground. It struggled feebly against the blade that held it pinned, its claws weakly flailing in an attempt to find purchase on the solid armor that Regulus was wearing. He gave his heavy longsword a vicious twist and brought the monsters movements to a halt.

Claudia stepped into the clearing with a smile and a laugh. "Started the fun without me did ya?"

Regulus unsheathed his sword from its slowly dissolving sheath. "I apologize Captain, I was prepared to wait but our guests here insisted on starting early," he replied, taking the unspoken request to stick to Valean. They needed the practice anyway.

The armored Roman then lunged forward, his sword pulled back for a thrust. Claudia didn't waste time asking questions. Instead she slid to the left, spinning and drawing her arrow back in one smooth motion. As Regulus ran his sword through the open mouth of the Lupa who had attempted to ambush her the Agrippa fired at the daemons packmate. The broadhead lodged itself in the soft flesh of the beast's throat, cutting the Lupa's snarl off with three inches of dust forged steel.

Silence rang throughout the clearing, save for the dying whimpers of the last daemons. She walked over to the now dead Lupa and ripped her arrow out of its throat in order to inspect the point. Then she reached into a pouch on her sword belt and pulled out a small cylinder with a green stripe painted on. She twisted the tube, applied a quick burst of aura and tossed the colored smoke bomb to the center of the clearing where the canopy was thinnest. That way the smoke would rise above the treetops.

"Where is Lady Gojira?" Regulus asked her, shaking the last bit of black Nyx-spawn blood off his blade and removing his helmet.

"Antonius is escorting her to our location."

He made a sound of understanding. "That explains the green smoke."

Claudia hummed in agreement as she scanned the surrounding forest. They didn't have to wait very long and before she knew it Claudia spotted their charge and fellow Roman walking through the underbrush.

"Did you two have any problems?"

Lucius shook his head. "Nothing serious, you?"

"A small pack of Lupa, Regulus had already taken care of all but two by the time I had arrived," She took a moment to look to the north where she knew their objective lied. "Gentleman, and Lady, we have been put out here to impress both the staff and our future classmates." The smile on her face grew feral and Claudia wasn't surprised to see it mirrored on the faces of her compatriots. Even Lady Gojira had a small smirk grace her features. "Let us not disappoint."

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Alright, next up we're going to check up on Jaune. Have a good night and let me know what you think.**


	14. Isabella I

**I don't really have much to say, long week at work so I'm sorry this took so long. And to Me123, pairings in regards to Jaune will be political for the most part. Romance will not be the centerpiece of my fiction for the most part. To Dragon Blitz 85 Wiess isn't stupid, mildly racist sure, but she isn't stupid. Pissing off Goji is a firmly stupid move, especially for someone she can crush like a twig. To Gking101, Rodan is going to be a fun character to write, you'll be seeing her relatively soon. Think Yang but even more wild.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the show.**

 **-Edited 27NOV2016-**

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Isabella I**

"Right this way please," their guide gestured through a pair of open doors, smiling pleasantly as she answered questions from the gaggle of reporters surrounding her. The ram faunus led their group through the door, greeting a pair of guards stationed at the door and Isabella took a moment to reflect on her situation.

It was like something out of a bad novel. Here she was, several thousand miles away from the home she had built with her husband, broken as it was, about to reunite with a son she buried almost a decade ago. When her niece Olivia walked into her living room carrying a letter from Jaune, Isabella felt as if she was stepping into a dream. She thought it was a cruel prank at first but when the letter described the location to a stash of comics hidden in Jaunes untouched room, comics that she had never seen before, a small flame of hope ignited in her chest.

Now that she was here though that spark roared into a fire that almost overwhelmed her.

"My Lady are you well?" a gruff voice shook her out of her dazed musings.

The huntress turned to look at the woman standing behind her. "Yes Appia don't worry about me, and please Isabella will do just fine," She gave her till then silent Roman guide a significant look, the one that all parents practiced to use on stubborn children. The fact that Appia was the same age as some of her older children made it rather easy for her to slip into what her husband called 'Mom mode.'

Appia adopted a mulish look, making the scar that traveled from her temple down to the base of her neck stand out even more. Isabella forced herself to continue looking her in the eyes.

Scars were a fact of life for a Hunter. If you didn't get one from a Grimm that got to close, you would receive it from training or weapons maintenance. It was the sign of an active lifestyle and Appia had certainly lived a full life.

The scarred Roman woman began muttering under her breath how she could never do something so crude and disrespectful. Shaking her head, she spoke up again. "Lady Isabella, please follow me," she said, turning left at the fork they were at instead of right with the rest of the group.

Isabella had to fight a sigh at her guides reaction. The people here seemed to hold her son to the high esteem and some of that respect seemed to bleed over to her. This near worship that these people are showering her son, and

"Where are we going?" she asked, following the limping woman down the hallway.

"Lord Arcorius," _and didn't that raise some more questions,_ "has requested for us to lead the reporters and other guests on a more scenic route in order for you to have some privacy for your reunion."

She smiled at that. The rest of the walk seemed to pass in a blur, thankfully Appia either didn't notice or was nice enough to pretend so. Before she knew it Isabella was standing in front of a solid wooden door guarded by another pair of soldiers, one of whom inspected the paperwork that Appia handed him while his junior scanned the hallway. All three Romans ignored, or at least tried to ignore the raised voice that could be heard even through the thick wooden door. Isabella didn't know what was being said, whoever was ranting in there was speaking in their native tongue, but judging from how uncomfortable the guards looked and the sudden tense posture that Appia adopted, it wasn't anything fit for polite society.

The older guard finished going over their credentials and waved them through, his junior opening the door to let them pass.

Isabella was led into the large, sparsely decorated office and found her eyes drawn to the commotion in the center of the room. Standing in front of a large desk covered in what looked like reports and memo was a large balding man, screaming himself hoarse at the person sitting behind said desk. Then her eyes landed on her son and Isabella found it hard to breathe.

 _He cut his hair._

As ridiculous as it was, that was the first thought that popped into her head. After she verified that her message was real Isabella grilled Olivia thoroughly, desperate for all any information pertaining to her missing of the things that Olivia had mentioned was his long hair, which he had apparently cut short recently. She had built up a mental image and the most jarring thing to her were the inconsistencies.

Seeing them enter, Jaune held up a hand to halt the conversation, said a few words that she couldn't understand and then gestured towards the now open doorway. The man flushed an angry shade of red and stomped out of the room, followed by a grimm faced soldier who she had not noticed earlier.

Jaune sighed as the man left. "Now that that bit of unpleasantness has been dealt with, Appia," the woman in question straightened at his attention, "Thank you for escorting her here, you are dismissed." He said a few more

The scarred woman slammed a clenched fist to her chest and limped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Mother," he smiled at her and rose with outstretched arms, "Welcome to Neapolis."

She burst into motion, sweeping her son into a hug and burying her face in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her hesitantly, as if he were afraid she would break and Isabella couldn't fight off the tears any longer.

Tears streamed down her face and into the coarse fabric of Jaunes jacket as she sobbed in relief. She didn't know how long they stood there, her bawling in the crook of his neck while he awkwardly tried to comfort her, but eventually she pulled back.

"Divines above I am glad to see you," she said, rubbing her eyes to remove what remained of her tears.

Jaune smiled back and was about to speak when he was interrupted.

"As sweet as this is," an accented voice drawled from behind her, "We still have matters to attend to."

Turning, the Arc Matriarch saw a young man leaning against the wall next to the door. He couldn't of been more than a few years older than her own children but the silver white hair made him look at least a decade their senior. A scar dashed across his cheek, made deeper by the scowl he was giving them.

"I apologize for the interruption in your busy schedule Julius," Jaune interjected smoothly, cutting off her own retort before it can even begin. This was the first time she had seen her son in close to a decade, she wanted to enjoy every moment dammit! "I thought you had departed with you esteemed colleague the Senator," he continued, a sly smile on his face that grew larger with the snort he received.

The man, Julius, shook his head and pushed off of the wall. "I don't feel like watching a man die today Arc," he said the name as if it were a slur, silver eyes flashing.

That caught her attention. _What is he talking about,_ she turned to her son, the question on her lips when he spoke up again.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Gaius, I swore an oath to see to his protection while he resided under my roof," her son said, blue eyes glittering gold for a split second.

The silver tressed man snorted again and studied Jaune for a long moment. "You play the game well for a foreigner," he spoke up and turned to walk out the door. "I am going to the privy, please continue with your discussion."

"One of the servants will guide you," Jaune called after him, facing her once again as door shut.

"What was that about?" she knew that something had happened but years of peaceful living had dulled her senses.

"Nothing Mom, how is the rest of the family doing?"

"Doing well, Olivia just got accepted as a Teacher at Haven Academy," she recognized the deflection for what it was but was willing to put the matter to rest for now, "Jacqueline just left for Beacon, your father said he would see her off. You should have seen how excited she was when she heard the news, Jacques almost had to throw her into the airship in order to send her on her way. And I'm fairy certain that she would have outright refused to leave if it weren't for the letter you sent. Your father was called away on a mission though. I'm sorry he wasn't able to make it," Isabella finished lamely.

Her son gave her a warm smile. "There's no problem, if things go as planned I will be able to see the rest of the family soon," he said with a wink. He started asking about the rest of the family and the Arc let herself be led through the conversation.

Because despite the secrets, the questions and the changes, Isabella was too happy to care right now.

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Alright this chapter is finished. If anyone has any questions leave me a review and I'll answer. Let me know what you think, adios!**


	15. World of Remnant I

**Howdy folks, as you can see this is a double release. I had a question raised as to why, if the Kaiju were so powerful, that they were not ruling the world. The answer to that question is a relatively simple one.**

 **The people on in the Orien, the various cultures, all hate each other. With a burning passion. While there are oddities like Mothra who try to reach out to the other cultures for the most they would all rather kill each other. Semblances are another equalizer. Kaiju don't have them. While some of them can use Dust and Aura magic they are the outlier, not the norm. Some semblances are just plain broken and in the hands of a skilled user it can render the physical disparity to a non entity in the fight. So the reasons why the Kaiju lords don't currently rule over the world of Remnant is a combination of unique, rare champions rising to drive them back and a lack of unity that isn't helped by Rome sending every decent spy and saboteur they have in an effort to drive the kingdoms apart. Anyway sorry about the long rant, just wanted to explain my thought process with designing the Kaiju. Enjoy this segment.**

 **I own nothing but my OC's and my ideas.**

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Interlude- The Orien Kingdoms**

The Orien. Fafnir. The Dark Continent. So many names, all for the same place.

Found in the north western hemisphere of Remnant the continent of Fafnir is a mystery to the outside world. Rumors abound, each more fantastic than the last.

The Orien, as it is called by the natives, is a loose collection of five individual kingdoms. The kingdoms are fiercely independent, bowing only to the will of the High King who serves to protect them from the outside world. At least, that is how it is supposed to work.

In reality the five kingdoms of the Orien exist in a state of near constant conflict. Border skirmishes erupt on all sides and raiding parties are sent to ravage their neighbors. The High King plays his lords and and subjects against one another, delighting in the death and destruction that resulted in their wake. And in the end it was the humans and faunus who suffered under the yoke of their Kaiju lords.

The the west lies the Merian Jungle. A brutal, savage land, the Merian Jungle is home to the great ape, King Kong. Kong rules over the various tribes residing within the vast Jungles that dominate the western half of the Orien coast from his throne that rests upon Skull Island, a tropical island that resides a few miles off the coast. The Merian people are deeply spiritual, believing that they and the world around them are connected on a fundamental level. As such they view the destruction or defilement of nature to be sacrilege. Those who break this taboo is sacrificed by Kong to appease the spirit of the world.

South of the jungles of Meria are the fertile plains and rolling hills of Shisa. The Kingdom of Shisa owes its allegiance to King Caesar, a master of philosophy and martial might. He watches over his subjects as lord and teacher, searching amongst his people for those with talents in the arts. Caesar is unique in the fact that he does not care about the species of those he takes as students, a practice that is followed by those under his banner. The Shisa tend to ignore the world outside their monasteries, preferring to spend their time training in the arts both martial and mental. This attitude has isolated them, with only their prodigious fighting ability keeping them safe from predation. But how long will this security last?

To the far north rests the Kingdom of Venusia. Venusia is a savage and brutal land, where only the strong will survive. King Ghidorah seized the crown at young age, murdering her own siblings to secure her throne and has since then ruled with an iron fist. The people of Venusia possess an almost zealous devotion to their Kaiju lords, having been raised from the cradle to worship their leaders as gods. Humans and faunus who are unlucky enough to have been born in this desolate land are used as slaves...if they're lucky.

Just below Venusia rests the heart of the Orien Kingdoms, the Principality of Ishiro. Traditionally the seat of the High King, Ishiro is ruled by the heir to the High Throne while the High King manages the affairs of the Kingdoms as a whole. The High King, who assumes the title of Godzilla upon being crowned, rules over the entirety of Orien from his seat in Caer Sidi alongside his heir, Lord or Lady Gojira. These titles are passed down along family lines, with the heir assuming the title of lordship and leaving their own title behind for their chosen heir. For the Kaiju lords of Ishiro a given name is a deeply personal matter, one only given to the closest of companions. The titles are gender neutral, with the eldest child of appropriate strength being chosen. The High King is replaced by their heir, often violently and the cycle continues. This is how it has been since the founding of the Orien.

The final kingdom of the Orien is not a kingdom at all. Rome, once a mighty republic spanning the world, has been reduced to its present day state occupying the eastern section of the Orien. Rome has an immense population, far larger than what one would think looking at the land she controls. With the shortage of land as it is a large portion of the Roman people live on ships and wooden constructs that started as piers before being extended as far as the seabed could support them. To live on dry, natural land is considered a sign wealth and prestige. As a republic Rome does not have a king or ruling house like the other Kingdoms. Instead the Senate rules, standing as a promise to the common roman that their voices will be heard. In practice, at least. The truth of the matter is far darker. Corruption, murder, blackmail, extortion and more have sunken into the very bones of the Roman government. Movements have been made to clean up the Senate but powerful people are always reluctant to lose the source of their power.

Five countries, five alien ways of life. Peace between the Orien Kingdoms is tenuous at the best of times and with a war having ended only two year ago… I wonder how long it will last.

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Well I hoped you enjoyed this segment. Let me know what you think.**


	16. Yang II

**And part two of my special double feature begins… Now!**

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Yang II**

Letting the outstretched claw sail over her head, Yang felt her soul sing as she ran her gauntlet encased fist up through the soft throat of her attacker. The Beowolf collapsed to the ground, its windpipe crushed. Before it hit the dirt Yang wrapped both hands around its bony skull, spun around and tossed the dissolving corpse into the charging monster coming up behind her. It tried to get up from under the dead body of its fellow only to receive a flying sickle to the back for its trouble.

"Thanks babe," She gave her silent partner a wink, smiling at the rolled eyes she got back in return. Her partner, a dark haired girl with a bow named Blake, was the epitome of the cool silent type. Yang saw her last night reading a book in a corner, all tucked away from the world. She was going to go over and introduce herself and Ruby but then her little sis' friends came over and she got distracted. They talked a little on the way to the temple ruins; simple things mostly, like what they liked to eat and their favorite music. So far she and her new partner were getting along so Yang was feeling optimistic about the next four years. Now only if she could guarantee her baby sis a good partner as well, then she'd be all set.

"I think that's the last of them, we almost to the ruins?" She looked around, scanning for anymore Grimm.

Blake sheathed her weird gun, sword scythe thingy, _weapons were more Ruby's thing,_ with a click and pointed ahead. "Should be right over this hill."

Yang grinned. "Sweet."

The two reached the top of the hill and saw what looked like a circular stone pavilion that had its roof ripped off. The wall had collapsed, with only a few sections standing tall against the ravages of time. Yang turned to look at her partner.

"Think this is it?" she asked cheekily, smirking at the dry look she received in return. The walk down was quick and before Yang new it they were stepping onto stone tiles. All along the edge she could see a series of pedestals and on top of those pedestals she saw a bunch of black and gold figurines.

"Chess pieces?" her partner voiced aloud from where she stood looking at a black king piece.

Yang hummed in agreement, inspecting an empty pedestal. "Some of these are missing," she said as she looked around. "Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well I guess we should pick one."

She hummed again, then snatched up a golden knight. "How about a cute little pony?" she raised the piece up in the air.

"Sure."

Yang had to suppress a smile when she saw Blake roll her eyes again, this time with a smile. A rustling in the bushes ruined the moment though.

They turned to face the sound, readying themselves for battle just in case it turned out to be a wandering Grimm. When the foliage parted to reveal a redhead and blonde girl stride out, weapons at the ready. The Huntresses in training relaxed and sheathed their weapons. As the two newcomers approached Yang gave them a grin, recognizing the blonde from the night before.

"Hey Jackie-baby how's it hanging? Did you enjoy the trip?" the boisterous brawler called out to her fellow blonde before gaining a wicked grin. "Is this your partner? I bet she's absolutely Pyrr-fect," she punned, delighting the rolled eyes and crooked smile that she received in return.

Jackie turned to face Blake. "You have my condolences."

"Thats mean Jackie," Yang pouted, "Why so Yang-ry at me?"

Her partner gave her a look before addressing Jackie. "Is she always like this?"

"From what I saw last night," she shrugged, "Yeah."

Blake sighed into her hands next to her, making Yang pout harder. It's not her fault that the world didn't pun-ction on the same level that she did. Pun-ction, I kill me.

Distracted as she was by her own internal dialogue, Yang almost missed the red streak that was her sister rocketing down from the sky. Luckily said sister was currently screaming her head off.

"-AAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!"

Yang briefly panicked, furiously thinking up a plan before deciding to just do what she always did. Wing it. One shotgun assisted jump followed by another five boosts brought her up past Ruby. As she passed her little sister Yang pulled her into a spin, hoping to burn off some momentum. That helped some but it wasn't enough. Anticipating the inevitable impact Yang spun them so that her back was facing the ground, Ruby pressed to her chest, and activated her semblance.

 _This is going to suck._

And suck it did. They struck the ground, her precious hair flashing a bright gold as they impacted. Her semblance helped to blunt the blow, defusing a portion of the force as it always did but it couldn't get rid of all of the damage. Still, Ruby was safe, she was mostly intact barring a few bruises her aura will take care of in a few minutes. So all and all Yang was going to count this as a success.

"Ow," she groaned, echoed by her sister who was climbing off of her prone body. "Ruby…"

"Yes Yang?"

"Why were you falling from the sky?" she asked, waving off the concerned and bemused looks from Jackie, Pyrrha and Blake, all of whom had circled the downed sisters to see if they were okay.

The little reaper wordlessly pointed up at the Giant Nevermore circling overhead. "I was riding that and jumped off."

Yang was about to ask Ruby exactly why she thought riding a giant Grimm was a good idea when she heard a voice scream down from above.

"Why did you leave me?!"

Distantly she heard Blake ask

Ruby a question."Is that Weiss Schnee hanging from the claw of a Nevermore?"

And indeed it was. The pure white of the heiress's dress stood out like a sore thumb against the Grimms black feathers, making it easier to spot her. She and Ruby began screaming back and forth at each other despite the distance between them, as ridiculous as it seemed.

 _ **Thud.**_

Startled, the five of them spun around to find an Ursa rearing up on its hind legs on the other side . The great monster swayed to and fro before crashing to the earth. On its back was a short girl with red hair, lighter than Pyrrha's. The girl pouted.

"Aww," she whined, poking the dead monster with an absolutely massive warhammer. "Its broken."

A slender raven haired man came a stop next to her, bent over panting for breath. "Nora, please...don't ever do that again." She ignored him in favor of dashing to a nearby pedestal where she snatched up a white rook piece, to Yang's secret relief. The odd girl, Nora, immediately began singing, 'I'm queen of the castle,' over and over again.

"Nora!"

Nora giggled again. "Coming Ren."

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

"Ummm," Yang started to respond when another group walked into the clearing. "Oh thank god a distraction, hey Claudia how's it going?" She called with a wave.

The brunette gave her a nod in return, weapon still in hand. Behind her came Lucius, who held a large shield and spear, the big Faunus lady who didn't like to be called a Faunus, and Marcus who was wearing a full suit of armor. Yang couldn't remember the last time she saw someone wearing a full suit, usually they just wear bits and pieces. Still, from what she saw last night they were good people so she was glad to see that they made it. That thing they did at the launch platform helped alot. Yang thought Goodwitch was about to explode. Ha!

Shaking herself from her musings, Yang rejoined waking world just in time to see the newcomers grab the two white bishop pieces and join them in staring up at Wiess.

"So," Claudia started, her accent making the word sound odd. "Is anyone going to give her a hand?"

"Pssh, she'll be fine," Ruby tried to wave it off.

"She's falling," Ren deadpanned as they all tracked the rapidly descending white form.

A white glowing circle erupted in the air, the symbol of the Schnee family standing prominently in the center surrounded by archaic symbols, and caught the falling heiress. She then created a series of smaller white circles that led down to the ground in front of them.

As the heiress came to a halt she was greeted with a round of applause from the three Romans, Yang joined them after a second.

"That was some nice spellwork, especially under pressure," Claudia explained at the others questioning look. When that look shifted to Yang the blonde brawler just shrugged.

"Well we were asked to give Weissy here a hand," she smiled at the incredulous looks and groans she received. _Heh, nailed it,_ she thought, ignoring the scathing look Wiess sent her way.

Yang took a moment to bask in the glory of her humor before turning serious. "Alright, Tweety up there is going to be circling around for another go. You guys have any suggestions?"

Weiss started to suggest that they leave when a great cracking noise could be heard. As one the group turned to find the big Faunus girl, Lady Gojira or something like that, tear a stone column from out of the ground. Yang watched speechless as the girl who the night before had playfully wrestled with her little sister, lift a stone column that had to have weighed at least a ton like it was nothing.

The tall Faunus reared back and chucked the stone column at the flying Grimm, despite the fact that the creature was still flying high in the sky. The blonde brawler wasn't the only one to bite back a curse as the makeshift projectile sailed past the startled creature and continued flying across the landscape.

"Holy shit," she heard a voice breath out, only to realize it was hers.

Gojira was reaching for another column when the first one hit the ground, its impact audible even from here. The horrific roar that rang out after almost scared her out of her skin.

"What was that?" her little sister asked and Yang couldn't' tell if she was asking about impromptu demonstration on rock throwing or the terrifying roar that followed.

Blake came to the rescue. "That was a Lindwurm, it's a fairly rare draconian Grimm. Though what something like that is doing here would be a better question."

Yang turned to face her partner and balked when she spotted Gojira and the other Romans start off towards where the roar came from.

"Hey," she called out, getting their attention. "Where are you guys going? We already have the relics."

Claudia gave her a grin. "We're going hunting," she said and then she broke into a jog after the rest of her team.

The blonde brawler shared a look and a shrug with Blake. "Think we should go after them?" she asked the remaining Hunters.

Wiess shook her head. "We have different problems to worry about," she said, pointing at the sky where their Nevermore friend was joined by his twin brother. Yang saw them rear back their wings.

"Get to cover," she heard Ruby scream, even as she grabbed them and threw them under what little of the Ruins' roof that remained, the others following their lead.

And then the feathers fell.

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the show. Let me know what you thought.**


	17. Claudia IV & Ruby II

**Standard disclaimer, I don't anything but the OCs and the Orein. Anyway I was super hyped about volume four's premiere, got to watch it right before leaving on a business trip. The latest world of Remnant stuff was great, worldbuilding is always a treat.**

 **Enjoy the show.**

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Claudia IV**

Catching up to her teammates was an easy thing, especially at the pace they were traveling. Claudia pulled next to Lucius as he walked behind their charge, Marcus had taken point.

"So do we have a plan for this thing?" Antonius asked before clarifying, "You know besides killing it."

The brunette felt a snort escape her. Before she could answer though, Gojira cut in.

"This is my hunt, my prey. Interference will not be tolerated," There was no shift in tone, no sudden growls or threats but Claudia could nevertheless feel a weight settle on top of her shoulders. This wasn't up for discussion.

Claudia suppressed the shiver that tried to escape her body. It was unsettling how easy it was to forget exactly who she was playing bodyguard for. And it _was_ playing. Anything that could threaten the Princess of the Orein would tear through the three of them like cheap cloth.

Still, orders were orders. "We'll just keep any strays off your back," she offered, wanting to do something on this little detour that Gojira was taking them on.

The Kaiju was silent as she stalked through the underbrush, her tall stature and stride devouring the distance between her and her prey. She slowly shifted forward, moving so that she was leading the group with Marcus speeding up to keep right behind her. Claudia and Lucius were actually forced to jog in order to keep up.

Their journey was silent from that point on, short as it was, and before she knew it they were striding into an open clearing. And in the center of the clearing was their prey.

Standing over twenty feet tall at the shoulder the daemon snarled at their entrance, whipping it long spiked tail to and fro. Black miasma seeped from its gaping maw, smoke created by the fire in its belly. Vicious looking claws raked across the earth, tearing through the dirt and stone with ease. The beast flapped one of its wings in aggression, kicking up dust and dirt. Its other wing lied limp on the ground, broken by the falling stone that Gojira had thrown at the avian daemon. Long white mandibles arced from the back of its jaw all they way past its snout, twitching and flexing with each snarl that escaped its maw. Its glowing eyes glowed a bright red as it growled in challenge, declaring for all the world to see that even in its weakened state it would devour those who challenge it.

 _Challenge accepted,_ Claudia smirked to herself as she watched her charge stride forward, leaning back to enjoy the show. She turned to Lucius who had likewise decided to relax, planting his shield and spear in the ground before unfolding his balest. He slid a bolt into place with a resounding click.

"Wanna make a bet on how she kills it?" She asked, trying to pass the time. Meanwhile Gojira had closed the distance, dodging the initial lung from the monsters open maw and responding with a haymaker that sent the beast reeling. It tried to cleave its much smaller opponent in two with one of its claws. The flesh tearing appendage sailed over the Kaijus head as she ducked under the attack, spinning into a tail slam on the retreating limb. There was a sickening crack as its wrist snapped from the brutal force of the blow.

Claudia gave an involuntary wince at the sound, focusing instead on Lucius's answer.

"Hmmm," he hummed, tapping the side of his weapon as he thought. "I put ten silver denari on a beheading. What about you?"

"I bet she caves in its chest," Claudia turned to face Marcus, "Hey Marcus you want in on this?"

The armored Roman didn't even hesitate. "Twenty that she crushes its skull as a finishing move."

Claudia let out a shrill whistle as she thought over her current budget, wincing a little as Gojira caught the charging beast by the mandibles and slammed her knee up through the monster's lower jaw. "Sure why not, you're on," She said, ignoring Lucius' own agreement in favor of sending an arrow through the eye of a Lupa that was being a might too curious.

This continued for a few more minutes as Gojira brutalized the poor daemon, at one point even dragging it back into pummeling range by its tail when it tried to escape. It was almost sad. The beat down ended with the, _what did that black haired girl call it, oh yeah a Lindwurm,_ lying on the ground with its limbs shattered, completely helpless as it groaned weakly through its sealed maw.

 _Well damn,_ Claudia thought to herself as the Kaiju stalked away from her prey, having just impaled it into the earth by way of its own mandible through the top of its mouth. _Looks like someone was a bit pent up,_ she very wisely did not voice these thoughts.

They watched in silence as Gojira made her way over to a nearby tree, ripped it out of the ground and used her newly created bludgeon to repeatedly hammer the skull of the pinned daemon. She didn't stop until the armored sections of the monsters head had shattered from the blunt trauma and the skull itself finally gave out with a sickening crack. Gojira then threw the now thoroughly ruined tree trunk across the clearing and made her way back to them, much more relaxed looking than she had been before.

After giving Marcus his winnings the three romans and their Kaiju teammate decided to go back to the ruins. _I wonder how they're doing,_ she wondered to herself, thinking about the group they had left at the ruins before shaking her head, _I'm sure they're fine._

 **Ruby II**

 _Not fine, not fine, not fine, not fine!_ Ruby ducked beneath a barrage of razor sharp feathers, barely avoiding them as she dived to cover next to Jackie. Crescent Rose barked three times, the heavy anti-material sniper rounds slamming into the chest of the Nevermore. They failed to cause any real damage to the giant Grimm, it's hardened feathers preventing the round from punching through.

The monster's partner, another Nevermore around the same size apparently took offense to that. And so, with a caw that quite frankly terrified the little red reaper, the Nevermore unleashed a shower of razor sharp feathers.

Ruby had to suppress a yelp as the feathers sailed over her head. They had opted to run away when the second Nevermore had shown up, realizing that with only one real long ranged weapon taking out two Grimm who could just rain death upon them from above. Easier said than done, seeing as how the birds from hell would either rain down shards of death or proceed to dive bomb every time one of them would peak out from behind what little cover they could find. The group of eight had managed to escape the ruins thanks to some covering fire courtesy of Nora's Magnhild. That kept the two bird brains off their back for a little while but after a while Nora ran out of ammo. Luckily by that point they had all crossed the bridge leading back to Beacon. The fighting retreat stalled out there as they took shelter in the old tower ruins, Nevermore circling above them.

 _Think Ruby think, what do you know about Giant Nevermore?_ Ruby thought furiously as she pumped round after round into the diving forms of the Grimm. _Dad said that Giant Nevermore usually attack by either dive bombing tactics or using their feathers to harass and butcher their prey. We need to get them out of the sky._

Taking a quick look around the old tower that they were holed up in, Ruby scrambled for a way to bring the two Nevermore down to earth. To her left Ruby could see Yang reload Ember Cecilia beside her partner who was using the gun mode of her weapon to harass the monster that circled above.

"We can't keep trying to hit it from here, it's too high up," she could barely hear herself over the clamor of gunfire coming from the other side of the room where the other four hunters in training were attempting to ward off their own attacker.

"We know that already you dolt!" Weiss snapped back, having heard her comment. "Now unless you're going to fly up there shut up and _shoot those damn birds!"_

"That's it!" Ruby cried out, giving her white haired partner a quick hug and ignoring the indignant squawk that she received. "Blake how strong is your ribbon?" She asked her sister's partner, gesturing towards the line of black running up her arm.

The dark haired huntress in training gave Ruby an odd look. "It's made from reinforced elastic dust-cloth."

The redhead smiled and quickly explained her plan. She had no problem convincing Yang and Blake to go along with it but Weiss was not so easily led. Still, it was three versus one so the heiress bowed out gracefully. The other four noticed what they were doing and after getting a quick run down helped to refine it.

Once everything was set up Ruby waited for one of the Nevermore to dive at them and gave the command.

"Fire!"

A slab of stone, easily the size of her torso was flung at the descending Grimm, forcing it to swerve in order to avoid it. Unfortunately for the Nevermore it swerved directly into the path of a high impact ballistic reaper.

Ruby used the force of her momentum to dig Crescent Rose's blade into the beast's sternum. It twisted its neck to snap its beak at her only to receive a clip of sniper rounds for its trouble. Shrieking in pain, the Nevermore tried to shake Ruby off. It managed to dislodge its incessant attacker for a moment but the little redhead used the kickback from her weapon to mount the monstrous beast, firmly embedding her scythe's blade once more into its body. Angling Crescent Rose's barrel so that it was aimed at the back of the Nevermore's skull, Ruby unloaded a full clip of sniper rounds into its head. When that magazine ran dry the little red reaper loaded another one and fired until empty. Ruby had just fired the first round from her third magazine when her mount finally succumbed to its wounds and began to fall, dissolving as it fell.

The second Nevermore, seeing the death of its brethren, let loose a trumpeting caw and dove towards their falling forms. Ruby readied her weapon and jumped, riding a gunshot to gain a little bit of extra force before they collided. Just as they were about to meet however a streak of bronze and red rocketed into the Nevermore's chest. Capitalizing on the opportunity that Pyrrha had given her, Ruby brought Crescent Rose around to catch the Grimm across the neck, using another shot to send her into a spin.

Her scythe blade cleaved through the Grimm's hardened feathers and lodged itself halfway through its neck. Another shot propelled her blade the rest of the way through. Ruby felt a radiant smile slide across her face as the Grimm died. For a moment she felt this pulsating joyus feeling travel throughout her body, as if something in her was reveling in what she had just accomplished. It had been something that she had discovered in herself early on in her training, this feeling. She never told anyone about it though, seeing as how every time she tried to bring it up around her friends they just gave her a weird look, making her change the subject to avoid awkward questions.

Reality decided to interject here, reminding her that she was currently falling hundreds of feet to the cold earth with no real plan to get down other than gather her aura and hope for the best. Her mood thoroughly ruined, Ruby turned her attention to her falling partner.

"Pyrrha," she called out, seeing her fellow redhead pull a long curved dagger from the disintegrating flesh of the now dead Nevermore. _I thought she used a sword-javelin-spear,_ she thought confusedly before shaking her head, she had bigger things to worry about. "Do you have a plan to get down?" she screamed over the howling wind.

The Champion gave her a nod and called back, "Yes, just sit tight."

 _-twist-pop-_

Jackie appeared in a vortex of not-light, holding onto the extended handle of the dagger.

"Grab on and whatever you do, don't let go," the blonde said, extending her arms towards the two. Ruby joined Pyrrha in latching onto their blonde companion. Then there was a twist that Ruby could feel in her very core, a sensation of utter cold to brief to really register beyond a vague feeling and they were back on the ground surrounded by their fellow huntsmen in training. Or, well, huntresses in training seeing as how there was only one boy here.

"Good job with the launch Nora," Jackie spoke up, sheathing her weapons while Ruby and Pyrrha both caught their breaths.

The ginger gave the blonde a big smile and that signalled the beginning as everyone started to congratulate each other. Even Weiss, cold as she was, had a small smirk on her face as she gave praise to Ren for his spotting. Ruby chose to be silent through this, smiling at how they all managed to pull together, uniting their talents in order to strike a blow against Remnants greatest foes. It wasn't the greatest of blows, nor was it one that would change the world, but it was theirs'. And no one could take it away from them.

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **For those who are curious I imagined what amounted to a giant slingshot like in canon where they used Blake's ribbon to launch first a stone which was crushed to the appropriate size by Nora, at the diving Nevermore then Ruby who used her close proximity to finish it off. Pyrrha was launched to intercept the second Nevermore, seeing as how she could self correct her course, and help finish it off. It was a team effort on all their part. Nora provided the ammo, Ren served as a spotter, Yang helped to anchor the slingshot, Weiss served as an amplifier and aimer, Pyrrha and Ruby served as projectiles and Jackie was their way down. Thank you Dragon Blitz 85 for letting me use you Lindwurm, hope I did it justice.**

 **Now I'm going to be out of touch for a while, work stuff, so I should have the next chapter out after a month or so. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy and please leave a review.**


	18. Isabella II & Johannes II

**I fucking hate deployment. Over a month stuck in a metal box floating on the fucking ocean. Unfortunately I won't be able to post again for another month so bear with me. If I fucked this up then it won't be fixed for a while so please be patient. Either way I'll have another ready the moment we pull into our next port.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **Isabella II**

Isabella took a deep breath as she surveyed the garden around her, feeling a warm smile on her face. Oh how the time flies, her smile turned wry.

Days turned into weeks and before the Arc Matriarch knew it the month came to a close. The initial rush of euphoria had faded and now that she took a look around Isabella could feel apprehension creep into her thoughts. She was an outsider looking in, and what she saw worried her.

It scared her, how these grown men and women deferred to her young son. Only seventeen years old and already leading armies. It would have made her proud if it weren't for the sheer terror that thought sent through her.

Escaping to the gardens that became her refuge from their near constant hounding, Isabella wasn't surprised to find others already in the garden. It was often used by her son to entertain guests who he liked and usually had one or two caretakers maintaining the grounds for the rare occasions it was used. This time though she was joined by someone new.

"Who are you?" A bright, heavily accented voice chirped beside her from where she sat. Lost in thought as she was, Isabella had to suppress her instinctive reaction to lash out. Thankfully for the little girl who had surprised her she was successful in doing so. Bright orange eyes stared up at her through black bangs. The ears poking out of her crown and the tail, long dark and grey, undulating slowly behind her gave evidence to her kaiju heritage. Isabella had seen a few kaiju around the villa, mostly visiting dignitaries and their guards but this was the first kaiju child she had met.

She looked surprisingly normal, large for her age but if it wasn't for the glowing eyes, horn-like ears, or long scaled tail Isabella wouldn't have thought her different from any other faunus girl. The girl seemed to glare up at her suspiciously, making her look absolutely adorable.

Isabella smiled down at her. "My name is Isabella Arc, what's yours?"

The little girl opened her mouth to answer when a sharp voice rang out, _"Mea Domina!_ _Domina, ubi es?"_

Hearing that voice the little girl started and called out in return, _"Hic sum."_

Almost immediately afterwards a young wolf faunus rushed around the corner, a relieved expression appearing on her face once she saw the young kaiju. "Thank you my Lady," she spoke in that thick accent that everyone speaking the common tongue used here. "When this one disappeared I almost felt my heart stop."

"I'm Manilla," the little girl continued her introduction, "You look like big brother, are you his sister?"

Seeing the nonplussed look on her face the servant girl came to her rescue. "Lady Arc here is Lord Arcorius' mother," she interjected before curtsying in greeting. "I am Duccia Quatrua, a pleasure to meet you my Lady."

Isabella was about to return her greeting when the Manilla interrupted her. "You're big brothers' mom!" She exclaimed, looking up at Isabella with awestruck eyes as she flicked her tail back and forth in excitement. It was adorable and only became more so when she started to bounce in place, babbling question after question about her son. During a lull in the unending tide of questions Isabella took an opportunity to ask one of her own.

"Where is my son? It's almost lunch time and I was hoping to eat with him," She spoke to the young wolf faunus, having exhausted the young girl's' charge for the moment.

"Lord Arcorius has taken his lunch in his solar," A deep masculine voice cut in, much to the surprise of the women. Turning to face the source, Isabella let her eyes flick over the form of the man, noting the sheathed blade at his side and the armor he wore with the ease and comfort of long use. Black fox ears peaked out of a mop of short black hair, flicking even as his eyes danced over a confident grin. Said grin turned downright scandalous as he locked eyes with Deccia who lit up a bright red.

"Lord J-Julian," she stuttered, using the curtsy that followed to avoid Isabella's questioning glance, clearly embarrassed.

Manilla, on the other hand, was ecstatic. "Fox man!" she crowed, giggling at the sour look he gave her.

"Don't call me that midget," he shot back, reaching out to ruffle the little kaiju's hair. The fox faunus then turned to face her, cheeky grin on his face. "My name is Julian Scipio my Lady," he said, dipping for a bow, "I'm a commander serving under your son. In fact I was just on my way to deliver these reports to him." He waved a bundle of papers held in his off hand for emphasis before continuing, "I'd be happy to escort you the rest of the way my Lady."

Isabella gave the young man, who couldn't have been older than twenty one, a steely look and nodded slowly. "It was a pleasure meeting you Manilla, Deccia," she said, inclining her head towards the two as she was led off.

"Bye Aunty," the adorable little girl called out with a wave, echoed by a much more polite goodbye from her caretaker.

As they walked down the hallway Julian addressed her again. "I'm not sure how they do it back in Vale but I'd be careful on how you address nobility around here, especially if they aren't from Rome."

 _Are the nobles here really that powerful?_ Isabella realized she had vocalized those thoughts when Julian snorted in reply.

"If you weren't Lord Arcorious' mother then the Roman nobility would have torn you to shreds. They do not play well with others. Luckily Lord Arcorius has accrued quite a bit of prestige over the course of the last three years. They can't touch him or his without taking disastrous losses to their power base and reputation. The foreign nobles though," he shook his head, "They would kill you for the crime of having birthed Lord Arcorius. It's a good thing that none of those nobles have much power anymore." The, ' _for_ _now_ ,' went unsaid but was heard clearly.

And with that cheery thought, they spent the rest of their trip in silence.

 **Johannes II**

Johannes felt his lupine ears twitch in irritation as he stared down at the pile of papers sitting in front of him, idly chewing on a piece of bread as he worked. On the other side of the desk he could hear Jaune eating his own lunch and a quick glance revealed that he was working on his own pile, one at least twice as large as his own.

"You know," he began, pulling the blonde from his reading, "When you asked me if I wanted to change the world, this wasn't what I was expecting."

Jaune raised an eyebrow in reply. He could practically hear the silent question.

Shrugging, the wolf faunus continued where he left off. "I have expected you to go off on a crusade the moment you were declared Praetor, bringing the kingdoms to their knees one by one as you purged the Grimmlands with your righteous fury. I can picture it all now," Johannes leaned back, swinging his arm out as he described the image within his mind's eye.

"The Legion marching forward, banners flying in the wind as the cavalry charges past in pursuit of our fleeing foes. Wonder and ruin alike left in our wake as we storm the Grimmlands, our hated foe broken by our strength and resolve. Finding and reclaiming our beloved Roma, the Eternal City. Lighting the flame of Vesta and receiving accolades and honors left untouched for centuries."

There was a moment of silence. "That was deep man."

"Oh come off it."

"No seriously, I felt it right here."

"That's your stomach dumbass."

"Yeah, it made me hungry. You sure you don't want anything?"

Johannes shook his head in reply. "I"m good, ate on the way here. Now that the shit has been shot let's get down to business."

"In a minute," the blonde said as he spread a map across the table, "We still have to wait for the others."

The dark haired faunus twitched in annoyance. "Do we really have to?"

There was a moment of silence, then a deep sigh.

"You know you could just talk to her."

Johannes gave his general a grimace. "And what exactly should I say? I'm sorry I had slept your daughter? Because I'm not. Seriously, best night I've had in ages," There was a moment of silence then the Faunus froze, a look of horror dawning on his face. "She's right behind me, isn't she," It wasn't a question. The grin he received was answer enough.

Spinning around to face his doom, Johannes plastered a smile on his face and ran damage control. "Matriarch Benizaria, a pleasure to see you," he said, extending his hand in greeting and praying to any god that would listen that she would show mercy on him.

Judging by the glare she was leveling on him, that was about as likely as a friendly Nyxborn. Despite her small stature, Matriarch Benizaria had a presence about her of barely constrained violence and bloodshed. A presence that hung heavily in the room as the rabbit faunus stared at her lupine counterpart, as if considering whether or not cutting him down would be worth the trouble afterwards. Dark brown eyes bored into him, judging him and finding him wanting.

Luckily for him, Matriarch Benizaria didn't come in alone. Beside her stood a stout, dour man who looked entirely unamused by the subject at hand.

Spurius Minius Libo was a man in his late forties who held himself with a professionalism that spoke of a life in the Legion, a life proudly borne despite the wear and tear it had wrought upon his body. Scars littered his body, traveling up and down the length of his arms and legs. Each one told a story that, if given a chance, the old legionarie would tell for hours. Thankfully they were in the middle of a meeting so Johannes wouldn't be forced to sit through another round of 'Back on the border.' As amazing as those stories were to here, you could only listen for so long before it turns into white noise.

Johannes tuned out the exchange of greetings in favor of focusing on the woman before him, eyeing her with the intent gaze of prey watching for the first move of its predator. Ironic He went to open his mouth only to be cut off by the rabbit faunus.

"I don't like you," She said, raising a hand to shush him when he tried to speak up again. "I think you Romans are stubborn, arrogant, greedy and ignorant of the world around you. You, in particular, are a prominent example of a great many things I dislike of your people. That being said," Benizaria frowned in distaste before continuing, "You make my daughter happy and as long as you continue to do so I won't wear your ribcage as a hat."

 _And_ _the_ _scariest_ _part_ , he thought to himself as the Matriarch moved past him, _Is_ _that_ I _know she isn't kidding_.

With that finished the four of them settled down around the large table in the center of the room, leaving the three remaining chairs empty for the fellows to fill when they joined them. In the meantime they spent their time making smalltalk, eating from the snacks brought in by the serving staff and reconnecting with friends. It wasn't long until the rest of their group joined them.

"You all look like you're having fun," Vibia Scipio remarked, dark eyes glimmering with mirth as she and her twin brother both entered, followed by an unexpected guest in the mother of his Lord.

"Mother," Jaune greeted her as he rose to meet the older blonde, prompting the others to rise as well out of respect for him if nothing else. As he watched his Lord and friend embrace his mother, Johannes found himself of two minds concerning the Arc woman. On one hand she was the mother of his commanding officer and closest friend, directly responsible for his presence here in this world. She was also a pleasant and kind woman, easy to get along with. On the other hand, though, she was a constant reminder to Jaune's enemies that he was not a native. That he wasn't born a Roman. It undermined his credibility, gave them the daggers they would sharpen and use against him. And that infuriated the wolf faunus.

Taking a deep breath to calm his rampant thoughts, Johannes focused instead on the conversation happening around him.

"-leasure to meet you my Lady," the Scipio sisters soothing voice was the first thing he heard. Apparently the others had already introduced themselves. At this point the servants entered carrying platters of fish, vegetables, bread, and wine with an additional platter of plates and utensils. Conversation died off at this point aside from small talk, jokes shared amongst friends and laughter rang out. Lady Arc remained quiet for the most part, as did Johannes himself. Eventually, though, the food disappeared and they settled in for their meeting, wine in hand.

Lord Arcorious began the meeting with a sigh of contentment. "Tribune Agrippa," he said, addressing Johannes directly. The wolf faunus hid a grin as he straightened the reports in his hands. "Congradulations Sir, you are the poorest Patrician in the Roman Republic," the others broke into mock applause as Jaune raised his glass in reply. Johannes waited for the moment of levity to pass, then continued with his report. "The last shipment of armor and weapons arrived earlier this morning, the quartermasters are issuing them to the last of our new recruits."

"What about the Cavalry?"

Lady Scipio chimed in at this point. "We are still waiting for our final Light Cavalry unit to make the trip down from Ravenna, they were detained when one of their number got into a bar fight and had to be retrieved from house arrest."

"What caused the fight?" her brother asked, leaning back in his chair with a smirk.

Vibia gave him a sour look in return. "Apparently the Legionarie in question was found between the sheets with the Preafectus Vigiulum's husband. She wasn't too happy with that. Poor girl was locked up faster than you could blink."

"Ha, thats hilarious."

"Shut up Julian."

Clearing his throat to cut off the impending argument, Johannes gestured for Julian to give his own report.

Thankfully he took the cue. "The good Admiral Ignatius and I had a meeting earlier this week. The Second Fleet is ready to deploy as soon as we are."

"Excellent, thank you Julian," Lord Arcorious turned to face Spirius, making the old Legionnaire straighten to attention. "First Spear what can you tell me about the troops? How are they handling their new equipment?"

"Morale is high Sir, all the greenhorns are excited to be seeing action while the veterans are thankful that their leaders are taking their time," the Centurion inclined his head in thanks towards the command staff arrayed around him. Johannes returned it with one of his own, understanding how the old man felt. Sometimes it felt like more good soldiers died from their commanders screw ups than any enemy action. "The new weapons took a bit to get used to but we've been trading them around so we could all get the practice in. The ones who got the biggest learning curve were the artillery boys so I wouldn't expect them to be perfect just yet Sir."

"Understood, thank you Centurion."

"Excuse me," Lady Arc hesitantly cut in. "What are you all talking about? It sounds, and looks, like you are planning an invasion," she continued, looking around at the others and down at the map between them.

"That's because we are Mother," Jaune said in an even tone of voice, ignoring the sudden coughing fit that occurred as the poor woman choked her own breath. "We are going to invade Sanas."

 **-Monsters of Remnant-**

 **The conversation in Latin is essentially the servant yelling out my lady my lady where are you and Manila answering with I'm here.**


End file.
